Mi mamá, tú y yo Piénsalo Iron Man
by Serenithy 31
Summary: Necesito comprar un padre para mi amigo. Es ese que esta allá... Así comenzó todo. Una vez le dijeron que la persona que cambiaría su vida por completo llegaría con el tiempo. Siempre pensó que sería un adulto,pero ahora está comenzando a creer lo contrario. Capi 7 actualizado
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, a quienes leen esta nueva historia. Es mi segunda historia de Iron Man y debo decir que me encanta la pareja Tony-Pepper. La había escrito en inglés, pero preferí seguirla en español. **_

_**Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir. **_

_**Les aseguró que está historia mejorará capitulo a capitulo.**_

**Por cierto no dejen de leer mi historia: Mi encuentro conmigo. **

_**Sin más que decir, deseando que disfruten al leer, les dejó el primero capítulo de esta historia. **_

_**Besos. Serenithy 31 **_

_**Universo alterno.**_

* * *

_**1: Un Padre**_

* * *

_Él es el hombre que lo tiene todo: fama, oh si su alter ego, había hecho de Tony Stark el hombre más conocido a nivel mundial._

_Dinero, él es el hombre más rico de toda California e incluso considerado el soltero más condicionado a sus 35 años a edad._

_Él puede tener a cualquier mujer en su cama, cada noche, cada día, en cualquier momento que él desee. Pero aun así, él se siente solo. _

_Una vez le dijeron que la persona que cambiaría su vida por completo llegaría con el tiempo. No lo ha hecho. No ha aparecido. Y Anthony Stark no es una persona paciente. Él hace lo que quiere cuando quiere. _

_Las reglas no se aplican a él, su rostro parece tener una resaca permanente y su aliento es una mezcla fuerte de whisky y coca cola con limón._

_Pero todo está por cambiar de una forma que él ni siquiera espera._

___No me digas que estamos huyendo de tu oficina, porque hay 20 personas que necesitas entrevistar _– __Rhodey rodó los ojos. _

__ ¡_No por supuesto que no!_ – _ _él agregó inocentemente_. _– _Necesitaba un respiro.

_ ¡Claro! _– __Añadió sarcásticamente_ _– ¡_No es fácil despedir a 10 personas en dos días! Y no hablemos de las 30 asistentes que han renunciado en las últimas semanas.

_Tony Stark se echó a reír. _

__ ¡_Oye!_ –_ _se defendió Tony luego de calmar su risa._ _– _Dame un poco de crédito Platypus. Esas mujeres eran terribles, querían aprovecharse de mí. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

_Es increíble que no estés demandado por acoso sexual o algo así.

_La suerte de las personas guapas. _– __Sonríe al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de su amigo._

_Tú ego te aplastara un día Stark.

_No cuentes con ello _– _ _responde saliendo del vehículo. _

_Se detienen para entrar a una tienda cuyo dueño, es uno de los grandes amigos del coronel._

_Las noticias del mundo dan ganas de llorar _– c__omenta el hombre (llamado Robert) y ambos hombres asienten._

_Por eso yo no creo en nadie _– __afirma Tony._

_ ¿Solo en ti cierto?_ – _ _apunta Rhodey rápidamente y él se ríe._

_Está apunto de replicar cuando la voz de una pequeña rubia lo interrumpe. _

__ _Hola buenos días señor._ –__ Saluda la pequeña niña de hermosos ojos azules. __– _¿Es verdad lo que dice el cartel que esta afuera de su tienda? ¿Usted vende cualquier cosa que una persona quiera comprar? _– pregunta la niña gentilmente. _

_ Sí, pequeña. ¿Te gustaría comprar algo?

_Un padre.

_Silencio. _

_Ella alza un frasco de vidrio pequeño y lo coloca en el mostrador._

_Necesito comprar un padre para mi amigo. Es ese que esta allá _–_ _señala la pequeña. _

_Los tres hombres observan con curiosidad, se trata de un niño de unos cinco años de edad, cabello castaño y ojos tan azules como el cielo. Las pecas pequeñas se esparcen en su cara y sus manos están ocupadas con dos figuras de acción._

_ ¡Pequeña! _– __comienza el hombre tratando de ser sutil con sus palabras ante lo que debe explicarle. _

_Hemos hecho una lista de cosas que nos gustaría que tuviera su papá _– __ella lo interrumpe sacando una hoja blanca con algunas palabras escritas._

_Yo creo que debe ser divertido, amable, valiente, alto….

_Silencio. Ninguno se atreve a decir algo a la pequeña rubia, cuyo rostro parece iluminado mientras sigue describiendo al papá perfecto._

_ Tengo 4 dólares y cinco centavos. Pero puedo conseguir más._ –_ _Ella declara firmemente. _

_El corazón de tres hombres se ha encogido con sus palabras._

_ ¡Es muy urgente!... ¡Mi amigo de verdad necesita un papá el día de hoy!

_ ¿Por qué es tan importante tener un papá hoy? _– __Pregunta un confundido Tony._

_Ella contiene el aliento mientras sus ojos se abren de golpe. _

_Es el día de lleva tu papá al colegio._ –_ _Explica __– _ Todos se burlan de él, porque no tiene papá. Buscamos uno durante un mes. Pero nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para salir con su mamá _– __ella apunta__ –_ Mi amigo es algo especial con ella. _– __La niña se hunde de hombros __– _Así que se nos ocurrió que podríamos comprar un papá ¿Podemos cierto?

_ ¡Lo siento mucho pequeña! - habla el vendedor _–_ Lamento decirte que se no puede comprar un papá. _– __Dice con un toque suave en su voz_.

_La tristeza de la niña es evidente. Y ella reprime las lágrimas. Deja caer su lista frente a los hombres. Tony la recoge observando por primera vez que está hecha con 2 reglones, uno dice Andy y su lista de adjetivos escritos y otro reglón donde dice Lex donde hay un espacio vacío._

_ ¿Tu amigo es un chico exigente? _– __pregunta Tony._

_Ella niega con la cabeza __–_ Él solo quiere que sea Iron Man.

_Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa absoluta. Él está mirándola. Inmóvil._

_ Es la persona que más admira, su súperhéroe favorito. _– __Ella habla._

_Y una sensación recorre la piel de Tony. Una calidez que no había sentido antes. Se pregunta si es el escuchar decir que alguien quiere que sea su padre o si se trata del hecho de que esta conmovido por la historia del pequeño._

_No sabe que pensar._

_Por qué él es Tony Stark. Es el hombre que lo tiene todo. _

_Solo hace lo que cree acertado, observa al pequeño detalladamente. _

_ ¿Por qué quieres que Iron Man sea tu padre pequeño? ¿Eres su fanático es por eso, cierto? _–_ _Pregunta sentándose junto a él._

_ ¡No! _– __Señala rotundamente. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho abrazándose fuertemente una figura de acción, que Tony reconoce como su alter ego._

_Él asiente con la cabeza tratando de entender al pequeño. __– __¿_Es porque él es un superhéroe? _–__Tony le pregunta._

_ ¡No!... Es solo que…. Él es la única persona que no lastimaría nunca a mi mamá._ ––_ _Él le confiesa - _Él salva a las personas. Y mi mama es la mejor mama del mundo, además de la más linda. Seguro le gustaría.

_Sus ojos se iluminaron en la comprensión súbita._

_ Es una pena que él no pueda ser mi papá esta tarde. _– __Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas_. _–_ Yo me portaría realmente bien.

_Y su corazón late fuertemente, un sentimiento de tristeza se apodera de su pecho, es algo que Tony no puede explicar. _

_ Mira, los milagros suceden _–_ _dice Tony seriamente._

_ Lo dice el hombre, que dijo antes que no creía en nadie _– __señala el pequeño._

__ _Tienes un punto allí, hombrecito. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ Alexander Potts. _– Se presenta dándole su mano. __Su agarre es bastante fuerte para alguien de su edad. _

_Mucho gusto Alexander. Mi nombre es Tony Stark.

_Lo siento Lex, no se puede _– la voz de Andy re__suena detrás del hombre y el pequeño asiente en comprensión. _

_Él no parece feliz, pero viene detrás de Tony y le toca en el hombro. _

_ Para ti. Todos necesitan creer en alguien…. Podrías comenzar por creer en mi súperhéroe.

_Y con eso él se ha ido, dejando a un Tony solitario y pensativo._

* * *

**_Mansión Stark. _**

_ ¿Jarvis te gustan los niños?

_ Me temo señor que no está en mi programación. _– __Responde la IA de Tony con acento británico.__ – _ Pero según mis fuentes, los niños son considerados una gran bendición para cada familia.

_Tony resopla._

_Puedo preguntar señor. ¿Está considerando tener un descendiente inmediato?

_Tony se ríe. Él no es la clase de hombre que posee el material para ser un padre ejemplar. Ni siquiera tuvo un buen ejemplo para ese rol._

_Dirige su cabeza al techo y susurra un __**no**__ suavemente._

* * *

**_Casa de Alex. _**

_ ¿Quieres que vaya contigo Alex? – _pregunta su niñera cepillando con ternura el cabello del pequeño. Peinándolo hacia atrás mientras arregla los botones de su camisa roja. _

_ ¡No! Tú eres una chica. _– __Alex señala_. _–_ Una de las mejores. _– __Se apresura a agregar al ver su ceño fruncido. Ella sonríe. __– _Pero aún así, eres una chica.

_ ¿Quieres que llame a tu mami?

_ ¡No!… No quiero que se sienta mal porque no tengo un papá con quien ir.

_ ¡Alex!

_Está bien. No se puede comprar uno._ –_ _Hace un mohín_._ –_ Ya hice la prueba. Iron man no está disponible. Soy un chico grande _– __hace poses con sus hombros levantados_. _– _Puedo ir solo.

_La niñera sonríe tristemente, y termina de arreglar al chico para llevarlo al colegio._

_ Bien chico grande. Ten un buen día.

_ Ten un buen día también Susan. _– __La besa en la mejilla y se despide._

* * *

**_Jardín de infancia _**

_Los niños ríen divertidos junto a sus padres, unos hablan acerca de lo impresionante que son sus papas, de los trabajos que realizan y un par de detalles que a Alex parecen no importarle._

_ Alexander Potts – llama un niño._ – ¿_Donde está tu papá?_ –_ _Se burla_._ –_ ¿Se fue de nuevo?

_Sus labios forman una mueca y él está apunto de marcharse cuando una figura hace su movimiento básico de aparición tipo rodilla al suelo._

_El cielo está lleno de chispas color rojo._

_Y el hombre no puede dejar se sentir que algo está perfectamente bien._

_ ¡Aquí está tú papa Alex!

_ ¡Has venido!_ – __Él exclama emocionado cuando las primeras lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y un grito de sorpresa se escapa de la boca de muchos de sus compañeros._

_ Te dije que los milagros existen _– _ _sonríe como antes no lo había hecho. Al abrazarlo fuertemente._ "Va a ser divertido".

_Sus azules brillan con amabilidad golpeando la parte baja de su estómago._

_ Gracias _– _susurra.

_ Solo estoy creyendo en mi nuevo superhéroe favorito.

_Una vez le dijeron que la persona que cambiaría su vida por completo llegaría con el tiempo. Siempre pensó que sería un adulto, pero ahora está comenzando a creer lo contrario._

* * *

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar****. **

**Nota:**** Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo.**

**Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… ****Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar****. Saludos y besos. ****Por fa díganme si les gusto o no****. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a quienes leen esta historia. Lamento la demora.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado a través de sus comentarios. Ha sido sinceramente genial. **_

_**Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo tomó sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro. Gracias también por tener mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas. **_

_**En fin espero que les guste mi historia. Besos.**_

**Y no dejen de leer mi historia: Mi encuentro conmigo. **

* * *

**Un amigo.**

_Un amigo verdadero es alguien que cree en ti aunque tú hayas dejado de creer en ti mismo._

* * *

_Lo observa dormir plácidamente acurrucado bajo las sabanas tapizadas con su súper héroe favorito, su respiración es tranquila y no deja de maravillarse de lo hermoso que luce su hijo. Es la luz de sus ojos, lo único que le da sentido a su vida y aquello que la mantiene aferrada a la tierra. _

_Odia despertarlo, pero sabe que debe hacerlo, Alex tiene que ir a la escuela y ella debe trabajar. _

_Se acerca a la cama silenciosamente, y acaricia el cabello suave de su hijo, no es hasta unos segundos más tarde que sus ojos azules se encuentran con los de ella y él __deja escapar una risa eufórica, como ella le hace cosquillas en su estómago._

_Toma su cara entre sus manos, y besa sus mejillas rosa. Él se envuelve en sus brazos y la abraza con mucha fuerza, tanto que ella puede sentir el aleteo de su corazón, esa simple sensación le da energía para seguir alegremente con su día._

- ¡Buenos días bebé! – saluda ella sin dejar de mirarlo por un segundo.

- ¡Buenos días mami! – responde él y se pasa las manos por sus ojitos adormilados. – No estabas – él finge enojo cruzándose de brazos al recordar como su niñera fue la persona que lo llevo a dormir la noche anterior.

- ¡Lo sé, lo siento mucho Alex! – Se disculpa ella acariciando sus cabellos castaños – cuando regrese a casa, ya estabas dormido. Pero Susan me ha contado lo bien que la pasaste en la escuela.

-¡Fue muy divertido! – él se ríe y ella sabe que todo está perdonado. – Pero es un secreto privado y confidencial – susurra con la voz de agente especial que él dice tener.

- ¡Oh!, en ese caso – ella sonríe y lo ayuda a salir de la cama para alistarse – esperare el momento en que puedas revelar la misión soldado. – susurra ella divertida.

- Bien, descanse soldado Potts – grita eufórico como corre al baño.

_Ella se levanta de la cama, para arreglar las sabanas así como para verificar que su pequeño tenga todos lo útiles que necesita en su mochila. _

-¡Alex! – llama al darse cuenta del objeto desaparecido de las cosas del pequeño. Él asoma su cabeza por la rendija de la puerta dejando ver su rostro lleno de pasta dental y agua – ¿Dónde está iron man? – pregunta haciendo referencia al juguete de acción, que no ha dejado solo desde el momento en que se lo regalo.

-Se lo regale a Tony – responde después de unos segundos, en los que se lava la cara y termina de cepillarse - lo necesitaba más que yo – continúa mirándola fijamente y antes de que ella pueda replicar e incluso molestarse, él se acerca a su madre y añade – siempre dices que debemos ser buenas personas y ayudar a quienes lo necesitan ¿verdad mami? _– __El niño sonríe para luego hacer una demostración perfecta de los ojos increíbles al único estilo del gato con botas de Shrek._

-Tienes razón cariño – ella coloca un dedo en su barbilla, para fijar su mirada en ella - eres un niño muy bueno. Y estoy orgullosa de ti.

_**20 minutos más tarde.**_

- ¿Tony es un nuevo compañerito que yo no conozco Alex? – Inquiere mientras Alex toma asiento en la mesa para desayunar. Sabe que su hijo es un niño introvertido que tiende a retraerse con los chicos de su edad, Dios sabe lo difícil que ha sabido para él, luego de cambiarse varias veces de ciudad en los últimos dos años.

- uh, uh – responde jugando con el tenedor sobre la mesa.

-Me gusta que tengas amigos nuevos. ¿Crees que si hablo con sus papas puede venir a comer con nosotros?

Él ha dejado de jugar con los utensilios de la mesa, la observa con los ojos muy abiertos y responde – No lo sé.

-¿Esta Tony comiendo con nosotros Alex? – le pregunta considerando la ocasión de que su hijo tenga un amigo imaginario nuevamente.

Él se ríe explosivamente. –¡ NO! , Tony es real mami…. Seguro… le vas a gustar – él se ríe.

_Y ella nota ese cambio de semblante en su hijo, esa reacción que pocas veces ha visto se pone de manifiesto como él sigue sonriendo. Tal vez después de todo, Tony su nuevo amigo sea alguien que ayudará a su pequeño a adaptarse a todo. _

Los minutos transcurren en silencio y él solo abre la boca y la cierra lentamente sin decir palabra. - ¿Qué sucede Alex?

-Llevas una falda el día de hoy – señala con un dedo su atuendo mientras come su desayuno.

- Debo vestirme, no querrás que este desnuda en la casa – ella se ríe y él rueda los ojos.

-Es tu día libre. Siempre usas ropa normal los días así. – Se encoge de hombros.

_Virginia sonríe, aún no deja de asombrarse del ingenio que posee su pequeño y lo atento que es con todos los detalles, en especial si la involucran a ella. _

-Hoy iré a una entrevista de trabajo Alex – acota al tiempo que termina de rellenar la lonchera del pequeña y come un trozo de pan con mermelada de frutas.

-¿Por qué? – La miro confuso. – ¿Ya no te gusta tú trabajo?

-Me gustaría conseguir un mejor trabajo, que ofrezca mejores oportunidades. – Ella suspira, como busca las palabras adecuadas para expresarse – Quiero darte todas las cosas que te mereces Lex – ella sonríe tiernamente a él sin dejar de preguntarse cuando podrá ser capaz de regalarle a su hijo todas aquellas cosas que siempre soñó. La vida ha sido tan dura con ellos, y él apenas es un pequeño y adorable niño.

-Está bien mamá. Yo no quiero muchas cosas. – él afirma sin dudas. Es un niño maduro para su edad, y Virginia sabe que es gracias a las situaciones por las que ha tenido que pasar.

-¡Lex! – le llama dulcemente, ha dejado de comer y espera que venga el autobús, de un momento a otro por él.

-¿Si pudiera elegir entre el traje de Iron man y tú? - se hace notar y ella vuelve su mirada a él - ¿sabes que elegiría? – él le pregunta haciendo uso de esas sonrisas tiernas que él suele darle.

- ¡Asómbrame hombrecito! – le sigue el juego a sabiendas de su respuesta.

-Yo te elegiría a ti.

-Y yo te elegiría a ti hombrecito – lo abraza dulcemente mientras siente como pequeñas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. La corneta del autobús resuena y ella lo dejar ir.

-_Te amo mami. Pórtate bien. - Sonríe el niño y le da una mirada alegre._

_-Te amo bebé. _

_Se despide y es antes de entrar al autobús que mira al cielo y repite: _

_**Dios por favor has que mi mama consiga un nuevo trabajo. Nunca te he pedido nada antes, puedes comprobar.**_

* * *

_**En horas de la tarde: Librería: El niño cantautor.**_

-Y entonces apareció del cielo y todos se quedaron asombrados Harry… cuenta el niño alzando sus manos y haciendo las poses características de su súper héroe, tiene más de media hora hablando sobre lo increíble que es Tony Stark – y todos quieren ser mis amigos, porque Tony es genial. – Sonríe sin detenerse de un lado a otro – También tiene varios robots en su casa, y una piscina gigante y un montón de…

-¡OH VAYA!, respira Alex – le aconseja el hombre de mediana edad sentado detrás de la pila de libros. Soltando una risita contenida, después de escuchar la aventura que vivió el pequeño el día anterior. – Eso quiere decir que te agrada Tony.

-Sí, él es el mejor súper héroe del mundo y la mejor persona que conozco.

-¡Hey chico! _– _saluda el hombre parado junto a la puerta. Él niño abre sus ojos y sin poder creerlo, corre a su encuentro cálidamente apoyándose en sus brazos. _– ¡_Tony! _– _grita fuertemente.

-Pregunte en la escuela y me dijeron que estarías aquí. _– Lo coloca en el _suelo y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, sacude su cabello castaño. – ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

- ¡Sí! – Grita el niño nuevamente.

- Alex, ve a buscar tus cosas, mientras hablo con el señor Stark – señala el hombre y el niño asiente y corre a traer sus cosas.

- Mi nombre es Harry Robinson – extiende su mano, y es estrechada por la de Tony. – Ha causado una impresión increíble en Alex, es un chico tímido en la mayoría de los casos.

- Creo que es un chico impresionante y muy inteligente.

-Solo quiero dejarle claro, que él y su madre han vivido circunstancias difíciles, espero que no se aproveche de Alex y lo hiera Señor – dice afianzando su voz.

- Yo no quiero herirlo, se lo aseguro señor. No está en mis planes.

-Eso espero, o seré yo la persona que interceda por él.

_Es incapaz de responder, Alex ya está de vuelta con su mochila. _

-Un dato: Es alérgico a las fresas y si come más de dos bolas de helado es imposible que se coma la cena.

- Gracias, volveré con él en una hora.

* * *

_**Heladería.**_

_-¿_Y qué se hace estos días en el jardín de infancia? – pregunta casualmente sentándose frente al castaño, ambos con sus deliciosos helados de chocolate.

- Hoy dibujamos cosas acerca de nuestra familia y las cosas que nos gustan – dice Alex como comienza a comerse su helado. – Dibuje muchas cosas, ¿quieres verlas Tony?

-Veamos ese lado artístico tuyo – se ríe haciéndolo reír junto a él.

_Alex se apresura a sacar su block de dibujo de su mochila, y comienza a enseñarle al hombre, quien mira atento cada dibujo_.

-Esta es mi casa y él es mi perro Rocco. – señala en las hojas y Tony puede apreciar una casa de estilo simple pero muy acogedora y una bola de pelos blancos y marrones frente a ella.

-Y esta es Andy con mi niñera Susan. Susan estudia para ser profesora de niños.

- Es una linda niñera – Tony sonríe – y has dibujado muy bien a Andy.

_Alex sigue pasando los dibujos, varios paisajes, lugares, y varios rostros de una mujer de hermosos ojos ocupan las siguientes páginas._

-¿Esos son muchos dibujos para una sola persona?

- Es mi mamá – él se sonroja tomando la cuchara para seguir comiendo su helado – Es la más hermosa del mundo y mi orgullo – sentencia el pequeño.

- Eso puedo ver, y mira esos ojos – Tony señala en el dibujo y él chico asiente rápidamente.

-Mis ojos también son así. – Él se emociona al saber que alguien más reconoce el parecido de él y su madre.

_Siguen pasando los dibujos, Tony debe decir que está impresionado con el talento del chico de cinco años._

_Él está a punto de acabar su helado, cuando Tony logra ver un trozo de papel envuelto en el block, algo arrugado. Lo abre y puede sentir como la mirada sonriente del pequeño cambia._

_Es un dibujo de él y su madre abrazados y justo al pie de la página hay la imagen de un hombre vestido de negro mucho más grande que ellos._

-Es el malo. – Dice antes que Tony logre preguntar. – Es mi papá.

-¿Alex dónde está tu papá? – es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar en ese momento. Y recuerda las palabras de Harry diciéndolo lo difícil que ha sido todo para Alex y su madre.

-No lo sé. Se fue hace tiempo. – Él desvía su mirada.

-¿A dónde? - es el turno de Tony de preguntar nuevamente.

-No lo sé. Mi mami no habla de eso. - Él termina. - Pero no quiero que vuelva.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mamá llora cuando él está cerca. La última vez que volvió, tuvimos que estar un tiempo en el hospital - él niño le explica sentándose a su lado.

_Y eso es todo lo que necesita saber. Sus puños están cerrados a ambos lados de la mesa y una ira que no sabe que tenía recorre todo su cuerpo._

_Oh, y él se quejaba de que tenía un papá horrible. Si a lado del papá de este niño, Howard era un santo._

-Sabes que, ninguna persona mala puede tocarte nunca más. – Sentencia con un tono suave en su voz apoyando una mano firme sobre su hombro – Estoy contigo, tu mamá y tú están seguros.

-Gracias Tony – dice abrazándolo suavemente.

-No Alex. Gracias por estar aquí. Eres un verdadero superhéroe._– _ Le sacude su cabello con ternura.

* * *

**_Mas tarde en la heladería _**

- ¿Por qué estás aquí Tony? – el pequeño mira la hora, dándose cuenta de que cualquier adulto estaría trabajando en mitad de la tarde.

- Quería comer helado y en realidad no quería hacerlo solo – contesta con naturalidad.

- Me refiero a tu trabajo. ¿Por qué no estás?

_Oh… Chico precoz. _

- No consigo una asistente capacitada que me ayude en la oficina. Es mejor comer helado mientras ella aparece mágicamente.

-Puedo darte un consejo. – Tony se ríe.

-Tienes cinco. ¿Cómo puedes saber sobre eso?

-La sabiduría está en el ABM, eso es lo que dice Harry.

Él se ríe nuevamente.

-ADN. – Tony lo corrige.

-Bien, ADN.

- Okey, chico. Dime un consejo que me ayude a conseguir una excelente asistente que no se vaya por lo menos en un mes.

_El chico se queda mirando la copa vacía del helado, esperando que la respuesta finalmente llegue a él. Tony espera. _

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – Se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano -Necesitas una Andy. – Exclama sobresaltado.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – le pregunta desconcertado comiendo su helado de chocolate.

- Antes no tenía amigos. Cero. – Dice juntando sus manos – pero conocí a la mejor amiga del mundo. – Hace una pausa dramática – Andy. Creo que necesitas una.

-¿Andy? – pregunta confuso y no sabe cuál fue el momento en el que dejó que un niño le dé consejos sobre cómo conseguir asistentes.

_Si Rhodey viera esto, seguro se burlaría. _

-Ella se come la fresa del helado por mí, porque yo no puedo hacerlo. – Comenta como un entendido en la materia.

-¿Me están diciendo que contrate a mi nueva asistente basándome en el hecho de que le guste el helado?

- Ummm_ el niño piensa, hasta que se apura al añadir. – Espera, que estoy pensando. – Levanta el dedo índice. – No… Tiene que hacer cosas lindas por ti.

-¿Cómo cuales chico listo?

-Andy me ayudo a conseguir un papá ayer.

-Sí, eso puedo recordarlo.

-Es como si fueras tú, pero mujer.

_Demasiado complicado, si fuera una versión femenina mía. Destrozaríamos el edificio._

-¿Cómo voy a saber si mi nueva asistente es una Andy?

-Solo lo sabes. Mamá dice que debes abrir tu corazón a las personas y ser amable para que nunca estés solo.

-Eso no me ayuda chico. – Ambos se ríen.

_Alex se ríe una vez más en la expresión de Tony y se puso de pie:_ Tienes que fijarte bien. Cuando mi mamá no está yo no me siento solo si estoy con Andy.

-ok, repasemos: Helado, fijarme bien, y no sentirme solo con esa persona. Lo entiendo.

- ¡lo tienes!

-¡Tony! – lo llama con seriedad inundado su voz.

-Si pequeñín.

-Si no consigues hoy a tu Andy…. Él duda un momento… Yo soy tu amigo.

-Y eres el mejor amigo del mundo que podría conseguir.

* * *

**Oficina Stark.**

_Luego de entrevistar unas 15 personas que parecen completamente inadecuadas para el trabajo, Tony deja escapar un suspiro aburrido y cree que debería darse por vencido por lo menos por el día de hoy. _

_La puerta se abre y el solo habla neutralmente. _

-Puedes sentarte _– _ él añade sin dejar de mirar el juego de naipes que se extiende sobre su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes – su voz suena como una melodía que nunca ha escuchado antes. Y se haya impaciente por escuchar nuevamente su voz. Sube su vista para encontrarse con sus ojos increíblemente azules y desafiantes. Su cuerpo no es más que la figura de una diosa a juego con unas exuberantes piernas y un afrodisíaco cabello rojo.

_Y sigue la pregunta en su mente ¿Dónde he visto a esta mujer antes?_

_Busca su currículo rápidamente y comienza a hojearlo, mientras la mujer le da respuestas completas a las preguntas que él le está haciendo._

_Toma una respiración honda, desde que volvió de su cauterio se comporta como todo un profesional. Pero en ese momento su corazón late bajo el reactor fuertemente, y está seguro que si el hablará probablemente sería poco, muy poco profesional._

-Esto sonará un poco absurdo – él deja la carpeta en su mesa y la mira con sus hermosos ojos chocolates. – ¿Le gusta el helado?

-Por supuesto – ella responde algo aturdida ante sus ojos fijos en ella.

- Grandioso. El trabajo es suyo. – él sonríe cálidamente.

_Tenías razón chico. _

_Alex he conseguido a mi Andy – se dice a sí mismo al verla salir._

* * *

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… **

**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus comentarios. **


	3. Un padre (2)

_**Hola a quienes leen esta historia. **_

_**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y todo el apoyo hacia mi historia, de verdad estoy muy agradecida y feliz.**_

_**Iron man 3…. ¿Qué puedo decir? La amé. Es espectacular. **_

_**Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo tomó sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro. Gracias también por tener mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas.**_

_**En fin espero que les guste mi historia. Besos.**_

**Y no dejen de leer mi historia: Mi encuentro conmigo. Y mi nueva historia, confesiones de un vengador enamorado.**

* * *

**_Un Padre (2)_**

**_No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos._**

* * *

_El ocaso ha llegado a su esplendor cuando Virginia está nuevamente en casa, abre la puerta sutilmente, y es recibida por un dibujo colorido de ella, y su hijo tomados de la mano, colgando justo detrás de la puerta, en el lugar donde se sitúan las llaves. Junto al dibujo un lirio y una nota con una letra particular que pertenece al pequeño que más ama en el mundo. Felicidades logra leer y sonríe. _

-Estaba seguro de que te darían el trabajo – se apura a añadir Susan, quien está sentada en el sofá de color crema mientras lee las últimas noticias del diario de la ciudad – Preparó todo e insistió en esperarte despierto, pero el sueño le ganó – la mujer sonríe y Virginia asiente en entendimiento.

- ¿Se ha portado bien contigo Su? - Pregunta dejando su portafolio sobre la mesa y tomando asiento en el sofá. Susan no solo es su niñera, es una de las primeras personas que conoció al llegar a la ciudad y su más cercana confidente y amiga.

-Ese niño es un ángel Ginny, no podrías pedirle a Dios que se portara mejor. - Ambas sonríen – no ha dejado de hablar de su nuevo amigo Tony en toda la tarde. Eso nos ha mantenido ocupados.

-¿A ti también te ha contado?- la pelirroja se ríe – pensé que era un compañerito, pero me ha dicho que no. ¿Crees que debería preocuparme?

-¡Sí!, no lo había visto tan emocionado desde hace bastante tiempo –reflexiona la pelinegra. – No lo creo, ya sabes cómo son los niños que conocen chicos en todas partes, pero igual averiguare mañana para que estemos seguras.

-Gracias Su – responde con amabilidad. - ¿Quién crees que tiene un trabajo en industrias Stark? – dice luego de una pausa que toma su amiga para buscar algo de beber para ambas.

-¡Industrias Stark! - la mujer no lo puede creer - ¡esto es grande Gin! , ¡qué digo grande!, ¡es inmenso! – dice tomando rápidamente el vino de su copa en dos tragos.

- ¡Lo sé! - la pelirroja sonríe feliz - Es una gran oportunidad para darle a Alex todo lo que se merece Su. Espero que de verdad funcione, ya sabes ser la AP de Tony Stark es algo increíble.

-Dios como te envidio mujer – Susan suspira dando toquecitos a la copa. - ¿No crees que esta como para comérselo? - le murmura guiñando un ojo.

- Es un hombre muy apuesto – clarificó la pelirroja, sonrojándose notablemente.

-¿Apuesto? – Pregunta Susan con incredulidad marcando su tono de voz - Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi y pensé ¡demonios!- Confiesa sinceramente ganándose una risa divertida de Virginia. A veces piensa que su niñera sigue siendo esa adolescente rebelde que conoció un par de años atrás.

- Y esas son las hormonas hablando con emoción – la pelirroja se burla.

- Emoción tendrá Alex cuando se entere que están trabajando no solo para la compañía Stark, si no para su súper héroe favorito alias el invencible Iron man. – Susan indica su punto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Eso es algo que prefiero discutir con él cuando llegue el momento oportuno.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Para su cumpleaños, podría decirle. Se va a alegrar mucho. Ha estado triste últimamente.

_Se queda esperando una respuesta que no llega, nota el silencio que se apodera de la sala, y está a punto de decir algo, cuando Susan se incorpora para entregarle lo que parece ser un papel arrugado._

-Lo encontré entre sus cosas – susurra suavemente y toca su hombro ligeramente, esperando su ruptura. Sabe que ha debido esperar un poco más, pero no puede hacerlo, este tema es demasiado delicado para obviarlo por completo. – Habla con él Ginny – le aconseja sin decir más.

* * *

_Cuando camina hacia su habitación, hay un nudo en su garganta tan grande que piensa en sentarse a llorar por horas, pero no lo hace, ella no es frágil, ella es una mujer fuerte, decidida a luchar por ella y por su hijo. _

_Toma una respiración profunda, arregla su vestimenta y se inventa una sonrisa. _

_Él permanece dormido plácidamente, envolviendo entre sus manos una flor, o lo que queda de ella. La imagen, la abraza y ella se encuentra observándolo con detenimiento un par de minutos. _

_Él se revuelve en sus sueños diciendo su nombre. Virginia abre los ojos con sorpresa y su sonrisa se anima a ser amplia _– ¡ Alex!_ – le llama acariciando su cabello castaño. _

-¡Mamá!_ - bosteza con aliento a galletas de chocolate. Podría haber jurado que le dijo a Susan que no lo dejara comer más bocadillos antes de dormir. Ella planta un beso en la mejilla derecha húmeda de Alex y él hace lo mismo de vuelta._

-¿Te divertiste hoy? - Susurros de Virginia, el pequeño sonríe y asiente alegremente, de repente despierto.

-¡Fui a comer helado con mi amigo Tony! – grita emocionado.

-Eso me contó Susan, debería estar celosa, ahora solo hablas de Tony – dice fingiendo enojo.

_Alex lanza sus cortos brazos alrededor del cuello y se anida en el hueco de su rostro. Él huele a chocolate, lápices de colores y felicidad_.

-Jaja no mami - él se ríe sin soltarla de su agarre - Tony es mi amigo, pero tú eres mi mamá.- responde a modo de explicación.

-Eso está bien cariño, me gusta que tengas amigos nuevos – besa su mejilla y lo abraza fuertemente reprimiendo una serie de lágrimas que amenazan con escapar de sus ojos.

-Esta flor es para ti – le dice soltándose de su agarre, y arrugando automáticamente su ceño al ver la flor con solo dos pétalos firmes, los demás se esparcen libremente en su cama. - Harry ha dicho que las rosas son buenas para decir te quiero y felicidades.

-¡Es preciosa bebe! - Ella le sonríe y la toma entre sus manos, con cuidado de no acabar con los pétalos que quedan. - ¿Cómo sabias que obtendría el trabajo?

-Nadie podría decirte que no, porque eres la mejor – Le responde con una sonrisa inocente.

-Gracias cariño y tú mi pequeño hombrecito – señala su pecho – eres el niño más inteligente, amable y especial del mundo.

_Mira hacia él, su sonrisa hace que le den ganas de sonreír de nuevo._

-¿Y tu jefe es una señora o un señor? – el niño cambia de tema.

_Virginia pone los ojos._

-Estoy hablando en serio – afirma seriamente cruzando sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho. – Es necesario que lo sepa. Es por protección.

-Es un señor – responde serenamente.

-¿Está casado?, ¿tiene hijos? - Pregunta sin dejar de mirarla ansioso.

-No que yo sepa, Alex. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

_Se baja de la cama, sin mirarla, claramente afectado con su respuesta. Le da la espalda al sentarse sobre la alfombra y comenzar a jugar con sus figuras de acción._

-¡Alex!

-¡Alex!

-Bebé habla conmigo por favor - le pide dulcemente.

_Se sienta con él en la alfombra al no verlo responder, su mano acariciando con dulzura sus hombros. _

_Él alza los ojos profundamente azules hacia ella. _

-Es un señor – el pequeño habla y tiembla ligeramente – ¿Va a ser malo como papá?

_Virginia se congela. Alex ha llegado a hablar de él recientemente y Virginia no puede comprender por qué. Ella no ha hecho nada para provocar cualquier pensamiento de él. Por lo menos, se espera que él no los tenga. A veces ella quiere simplemente gritarle a Alex que no debe pensar en él. Él no va a volver y nunca lo hará. Olvídate de él. Pero ella no puede. Ella no puede hacerlo olvidar y es tan condenadamente frustrante._

-¡No Lex! - su mano sujeta sus manitos suavemente cuando ella dice: nadie puede hacernos daño otra vez.

-¿Segura? – sus ojos azules se funden con los de ella.

_Y ella traga duro, difícil, porque teme que su padre aparezca algún día y quiera robarlo de su lado. Ese es su peor miedo, el terror de que le haga daño, la vuelve loca por las noches, le impide dormir, pero él es pequeño para entender eso, y no quiero que se preocupe por ello. No cuando ella daría su vida para protegerlo a él. _

-Mucho – dice con confianza - eres lo que mamá ama más en todo este mundo, y escúchame Lex, yo no dejare que nadie te toque jamás. Nunca más.

-No hay malos – él repite una y otra vez, como aprieta sus manos con las de ella.

-No, nunca más bebé. No debes preocuparte. - Besa su cabeza y deja que las primeras lágrimas surquen su rostro.

_Debió darse cuenta de lo rota que se sentía, porque se levanta para abrazarse a ella y colocar un beso en su frente, seca las lágrimas con su pulgar haciendo una caricia suave - _No te preocupes. Iron man nos cuida mami.

-Te amo demasiado Lex.- Susurra ella perdiéndose en su abrazo cálido.

-Y yo te amo demasiado, mamá.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente... **_

-¡Hey platypus! - Tony lo saluda, levantando sus brazos.

-Hombre pensé que ya no venias – suspira pesadamente dándole una mirada de reprimenda al llegar 2 horas tarde. - Hermosa asistente por cierto - comenta sonriente.

-¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo? – Pregunta confundido, le ha dado la tarde libre a sus asistente, para que organiza un par de cosas que necesita.

-Fui a tu oficina esta mañana – dice tranquilamente, sin dejar de notar el rubor del rostro de su amigo. Maldición... ¿rubor? - pensó Rodhey con asombro. - Es hermosa, gran cuerpo, excelentes piernas, ya veo porque la contrataste – le guiña un ojo divertido ante su extraña y nueva reacción.

-Es una mujer competente, y completamente profesional. Su currículo es asombroso al igual que ella.

-¡Qué romántico pensamiento! – Se burla el moreno - ¿Quién eres y donde está el verdadero Tony Stark?

-Uh, uh, es hermosa Rhodey, pero he madurado.

Rhodey lo mira impresionado con sus palabras. - ¿Me está tomando el pelo con esto?

-¡No!, soy un hombre que puede controlarse. – Sonríe divertido - No soy como un perrito que se le lanza a cualquiera por la calle.

-El autocontrol es una palabra ausente de tú léxico.

-Tío J – saluda y corre a su encuentro un pequeño moreno de preciosos ojos cafés interrumpiendo su conversación – ¡Tony! – grita emocionado como ve al hombre parado junto a su tío.

-¿Así que te acuerdas de Tony eh? – le pide alzándolo en brazos. – Nunca te acuerdas de nadie – El coronel bromea.

El pequeño se ríe y grita: es Iron Man, tío J

Tony le sonríe revolviendo su cabello rizado. - Pensé que ibas a mostrarnos esos movimientos geniales en el campo Rick.

-¡Sí! – Se agita saliendo de los brazos del coronel – ¡tienen que verme jugar! – les anima saltando hacia el campo en una carrera rápida.

_Se sientan en las gradas, que ya están repletas de personas con banderines apoyando a sus equipos. Muchas mamás gritan el nombre de sus hijos y Tony ve a Rick posicionarse en el centro de la portería. _

_Rhodey sonríe orgulloso como toma un par de fotografías de su sobrino, con su nueva cámara digital, cortesía por supuesto de su amigo Tony Stark. _

_El juego de fútbol comienza, es un tanto monótono, los primeros minutos, el balón vuela de un lado a otros y los niños corren detrás de él. Es lo que se puede esperar de niños d años. _

_Está prácticamente pendiente de su celular, cuando un nombre llama su atención._

-¡Vamos Alex! – Anima la voz de una mujer – ¡Tú puedes! - continua ella.

_Ansioso Tony busca la voz entre las gradas, pero es imposible reconocer su rostro entre tanta gente. _

_Se da por vencido no sin antes observar fijamente a cada pequeño en el campo de juego, sus ojos se iluminan al darse cuenta que la camiseta número cinco, a rayas negras y rojas, pertenece a su amigo Alex. _

_Que por cierto, juega en el mismo equipo que el sobrino de Rhodey, que coincidencias tiene la vida, el mundo es una pequeña botella, donde todos parecen conocerse. Piensa Tony. _

-¡Mira Rhodey!, ¡es Alex! – exclama el castaño como un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces.

-¿Quién? – pregunta confundido, tomando fotos nuevamente del partido.

-El chico, el lateral derecho. El número cinco. - Tony mueve sus manos hacia el campo – El castaño. El chico de la tienda ese día Platypus – deja escapar un suspiro con incredulidad.

-¡Ajá! - Rhodey exclama, como si acabara de descubrir el asesino oculto en ese juego famoso llamado Clue. - Con que si fuiste su papá ese día – no está preguntando, está afirmando toda la situación.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-No tenía idea de la influencia que tenía ese niño sobre ti – comenta riendo.

-Hice mi buena acción del día Rhodes, él me necesitaba – comenta Tony encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. – el chico es realmente especial.

_Parpadea con sorpresa, y se vuelve hacia él, dejando su cámara en las gradas - _Espera, ¿qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Uh, uh – viene como respuesta.

-¿Debemos esperar una mamá furiosa el día de hoy? – pregunta Rhodey con el ceño fruncido, conoce a su amigo más del tiempo que puede recordar, y está seguro que ha hecho la cosa más irresponsable y tonta que puede existir. – Es decir un millonario, excéntrico está fingiendo ser el padre de un pequeño.

-No estamos haciéndole daño a nadie, Alex es mi colega. - Argumenta Tony sosteniendo su mentira, es cierto que algún día vendrá alguien a reclamarle por lo que hace, pero definitivamente él no se siente mal por ello. Es una mentira blanca.

_El coronel decide no seguir con la disputa, a sabiendas que su amigo no dejara de hacer lo que cree estar haciendo bien._

¿_Tony Stark un papá?, piensa Rhodey por lo bajo, en qué mundo loco me desperté hoy._

* * *

_Han trascurrido 78 minutos, donde Rick ha hecho varias paradas espectaculares para un niño de su edad, Rhodey grita con felicidad cantando vítores apoyando al equipo, claro que su pequeño chico, tampoco lo ha hecho nada mal, dos goles en los minutos 27 y 34 del primer tiempo, no es que este muy pendiente, pero vaya que disfrutó gritar gol._

_El tercer gol, viene después del minuto 68, Tony luce radiante y Alex lo ha saludado un par de veces con su mano desde la primera vez que lo vio en las gradas. Parece constantemente buscar su aprobación ante todo lo que hace en el campo, y Tony no puede estar más feliz. Se siente orgulloso. _

_Claro que en el juego todo puede cambiar. _

-¿Arbitro estas ciego? - Grita furiosamente - Obviamente eso es una falta - grita Tony con vehemencia, como Alex se retuerce en el suelo, su rostro rojo y sus ojos llorosos.

_El árbitro le da una mirada y él sigue gritando por todo el campo como deberían contratar a alguien más profesional. Y como el hombre parece un ogro vestido con un uniforme que representa la imparcialidad. Remarca esa palabra cuando la pronuncia._

-¡Que se levante ese llorón! – grita un hombre en las gradas, vistiendo una camisa del equipo contrario.

Rhodey puede ver hacia donde se dirige la mirada de Tony y coloca una mano en el hombro de su amigo – ¡Tony!

-No deberías decir nada, y mucho menos de un chico tan genial – le acusa Tony furiosamente - Está jugando realmente bien, y ese niño gigantón lo ha tirado a la grama.

-Su hijo lo tiene merecido, es un bebito llorón – se burla el hombro paseándose justo enfrente de él - mire eso – dice señalando el campo – es un enanito, tal como usted – sonríe burlonamente.

-Me parece que no sabe con quién se está metiendo – lo amenaza Tony sin dejar de mirarlo y sentir como su sangre arde levemente.

-¡Cálmate! – aconseja el coronel tomando su brazo con dureza.

-¡No!. ¡No voy a calmarme! , ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso – le pregunta Tony al hombre que sonríe divertido.

-Lo han sacado por llorón – el hombre hace señas y Tony puede observar como Alex sale del campo llorando y él se apresura en buscarlo.

-No queremos problemas – habla el coronel pausadamente deteniendo al hombre que sigue sonriendo estúpidamente – Te sugiero que te vayas – coloca una mano en su pecho y presiona ligeramente, él hombre lo mira amenazante, se da la vuelta y se marcha.

-No llores hombrecito – Tony viene a su encuentro - Lo has hecho fantástico, nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor – le asegura Tony al sostenerlo con cuidado entre sus brazos.

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo Tony – el niño hace un mohín, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡No!, yo no te mentiría. Eres un futbolista nato.

Él asiente con la cabeza con orgullo, sonriendo – Tres goles - él levanta sus dedos.

_Tony lo deposita en la grama, para asegurarse que se encuentra bien. _

-El jugador número uno, has dejado al otro equipo queriendo llorar, te lo digo Alex, he visto caras tristes, muchos de ellos seguro lloran al terminar el partido – Tony se echa a reír y se encoge de hombros.

_Alex automáticamente se anima y está saltando de un lado a otro._

_Terminan de ver el partido juntos, su equipo ha ganado y todos se abrazan y gritan felices._

_Rhodey busca a su sobrino y viene al encuentro de Tony y su hijo de mentiras. _

-Tío J, ¿Tony es el papá de Alex? – pregunta el pequeño mirando a ambos adultos, al ver como Tony sostiene la mano de Alex con ternura.

_Tony se queda inmóvil, y poco a poco sus cejas se reúnen en el centro. _

_Silencio._ _Él recibe un golpe en el brazo propiciado por Rodhey, para que pronuncie una respuesta._

-Si Rick, Alex es mi hijo – responde Tony relajado abrazando por la cintura al pequeño, puede ver como los ojos azules del pequeño se agradan notablemente. Y un toque silencioso acaricia su corazón. Se encuentra sonriendo, una sonrisa real.

-¿Así que Tony es tu papá Lex? – pregunta una voz a sus espaldas, Alex no sabe que decir, lo único que espera, es estar en muchos, muchos problemas cuando se atreva a voltear.

_Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden negar. _

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido…**

**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus comentarios.**


	4. Pimienta

_**Hola a todos aquellos que leen mi historia. **_

_**Ante todo quiero disculparme por mi ausencia, mi inspiración se marchó y no quería volver =( Es realmente malo el bloqueo del escrito, en serio. Pero no se preocupen ya tengo mi inspiración de vuelta, y está bien agarrada para que no se vuelva a ir. **_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad me han motivado a seguir. Nunca he pensado dejar mis historias es mi respuesta para quienes lo preguntaron.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo resuelva algunas dudas.**_

_**A los que no han visto Iron Man 3 ¿Qué esperan? Es completamente genial. En fin, acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir. **_

_**Sin más que decir, deseando que disfruten al leer, se despide. **_

_**Serenithy 31. Besos. **_

_**Y no dejen de leer mis otras historias.**_

_**Universo alterno.**_

* * *

**Pimienta**

Un padre no es el que da la vida, eso sería demasiado fácil, un padre es el que da amor.

* * *

-Si Rick, Alex es mi hijo – responde Tony relajado abrazando por la cintura al pequeño, puede ver como los ojos azules del pequeño se agradan notablemente. Y un toque silencioso acaricia su corazón. Se encuentra sonriendo, una sonrisa real.

- ¿Así que Tony es tu papá Lex? – pregunta una voz a sus espaldas, Alex no sabe qué decir, lo único que espera, es estar en muchos, muchos problemas cuando se atreva a voltear.

_Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden negar._

Ambos se voltean para encontrarse con la mirada fría de la mujer joven, su ceño está prácticamente fruncido y sus labios forman una línea delgada.

Alex traga duro. Y Tony está a punto de hablar cuando la mujer le interrumpe.

-Respóndeme Alexander te he hecho una pregunta - su voz es neutra y calmada y su expresión seria, fija en ambas personas.

-Lo siento – dice el pequeño, sin saber qué más decir. Puede sentir como su mano es apretada por Tony en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Has estado mintiéndole a tu mamá y a mí todo este tiempo y es lo único que tienes para decir? – le pregunta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

La situación es agobiante, pero al escuchar sus palabras solo puede dejar escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Podría ser peor se dice a sí mismo. Podría ser su mamá.

La mujer luce terriblemente molesta, vale, le da la razón eso. Pero él es Tony Stark y tiene una de las mejores habilidades del mundo. Él puede conquistar a cualquier mujer con sus palabras. Y ella probablemente no será la excepción.

Rhodey que mira atento, se disculpa con una palabra tonta y sale del panorama junto a su sobrino. En tiempos de calamidades sobran los terceros.

-Disculpe señorita no creo que regañar al niño sea lo mejor en este caso - habla el castaño regalándole una mirada sincera.

Susan solo puede rodar los ojos.

-¿Tres días con el niño lo hacen un entendido en la materia Señor Stark? – le acusa la mujer seriamente.

- ¡No te enojes por favor Su! – Le pide el niño soltando su agarre y acercándose a su niñera tímidamente. – Tony solo estaba ayudándome. ¡No te enojes¡ - le pide con los mejores ojos tiernos que sabe dar.

Ella solo mueve la cabeza, es una de las personas que no puede negarle algo al pequeño. Pero aún así sabe que debe estar molesta, por la terrible mentira que se traen entre manos, porque tiene miedo de ver herido a su pequeño, y aún más por que Tony Stark es el nuevo jefe de su mejor amiga, además de la mamá de Alex.

-¡Quiero que me esperes en el auto cielo! – suaviza su voz al darse cuenta de los ojos llorosos del pequeño.

¡NO! – dice fuertemente colocando sus manos extendidas como si protegiera a Tony. – Seguro le pegaras - su carita está llena de tristeza - Su le pego a su ultimo novio, estaba tan enojada como lo está horita – dice a Tony, quien esboza una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Al auto Alex! – Responde Susan con tranquilidad – Prometo que solo hablare con el Señor.

-¡No! - él toma un suspiro - Quiero que vayamos a la pizzería que está cerca de la librería de Harry como hacemos después de cada partido Su. Y quiero que Tony vaya - Hace una pausa - Podemos hablar los tres - anima el niño.

-¡Vamos chico!, creo que es una buena idea que esperes en el auto. Después podemos ir a comer juntos – señala Tony con una mirada de aprecio en su rostro, el chico no ha hecho otra cosa que defenderlo.

Alex lo mira y asiente cabizbajo, no sin antes añadir tímidamente.

-Se burlan de mí en el colegio Su – él susurra por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué es eso cielo? – se agacha para estar a su altura, acaricia su cabello dulcemente.

-No tengo un papá – da una respuesta.

El corazón de Tony se hunde, es una presión en el pecho que le duele al escucharlo hablar así. Con tanta tristeza para un niño de cinco años.

No debería ser así.

-¿Te hacen burlas debido a que no tiene un padre? - susurra mirando a Alex.

-Sí - Dice en voz baja – Tony solo quería ayudar diciendo que era mi papá.

-Está bien - sus manos acarician su rostro, y ahuecan su rostro para besar su mejilla - Espérame en el auto.

El chico se da la vuelta. Y camina hacia el auto, situado a unos pasos de donde están. Sin embargo es lejos para que pueda escuchar su conversación.

-¿Cree que puede ser un buen padre Señor? – Dice Susan tan pronto como ve a Alex sentado en el capo del auto.

La pregunta del millón de dólares, según parece, piensa Tony.

-Él es un chico increíble, me agrada y yo le agrado. Está un poco solo, me di cuenta cuando lo conocí y creo que puedo ayudar - Vulnerabilidad y honestidad en una respiración - Sé que puedo hacerlo y realmente quiero hacerlo y luego lo pienso bien hablo conmigo mismo y - Hay una pausa - me doy cuenta que no es mi hijo. Y la verdad no sé si pueda ser su padre – dice mirando al suelo.

Susan lo observa atenta, su expresión se suavizo notablemente al escuchar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Es una responsabilidad muy grande y un compromiso a largo plazo – ella responde - jugar a ser su padre es una cosa y serlo es otra.

-¡Lo sé!, yo - Esta vez se detiene, mirándola a ella y traga saliva. Es en ese momento que se da cuenta que está actuando nervioso – Al principio solo quería ayudar, ya sabes – toma una respiración fuerte – evitar las burlas de sus compañeros, pero luego. Paso un minuto con este niño y no puedo imaginar no hacerlo.

Una vez más, Susan no espera una respuesta así, y por primera vez es silenciada.

No es hasta un minuto después que ella decide hablar.

-Es un lindo gesto. Ayudarlo, ser su amigo – en eso realmente tenía que estar de su lado - Él habla mucho de ti, se ha apegado a ti rápidamente. Y si te soy sincera no creo que tengas malas intenciones – agrega amablemente – Pero eres Tony Stark – él la mira con aprensión - Odio admitirlo, pero él no es un juguete, Y no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres - responde, con aire de superioridad.

-En realidad, yo más o menos puedo - La corrige – Y yo no creo que él sea un juguete.

-Lo que quiero decir Tony – ella lo miro con preocupación - es que Alex es un chico que ha sufrido mucho. Su padre se marchó cuando él era un bebé - Ella explica con delicadeza - Y solo volvió un par de veces para hacer sufrir a su madre y a él en el proceso. Él no necesita más dolor, él no necesita alguien que quiera jugar a ser su padre. Él necesita un padre de verdad.

Tony siente el viento chupado de él, las palabras son como puñales. Lentamente cierra los ojos mientras él respira hondo tratando de calmarse.

-¡Lo siento mucho! – él responde con la garganta atravesada con el sentimiento de conmoción. Como odiaba a ese hombre y lo que había hecho con Alex.

Alex, que eres un gran chico, inteligente, adorable. Nadie merecía hacerle daño.

-Así que hare lo mejor para él, dejare que tu decidas - Tony la miro asombrado, no dice nada permitiéndole continuar. Esto se estaba volviendo más personal de lo que era cómodo.

-Puedes quedarte y ser una figura para el chico, alguien que admire y respete, que le enseñe buenas cosas y no lo hiera. O puedes irte y no volver jamás. Ten presente que si decides quedarte y te aburres de él, o simplemente ya no lo quieres, lo herirás más que nadie.

Sus palabras tienen un mal efecto en él, niega con la cabeza y comienza a caminar en busca de Rhodey.

¡Oh!

Sus palabras se hunden en exactamente 7 segundos después.

Probablemente Tony no lo vería nunca más.

* * *

El camino a la pizzería es en completo silencio. Susan le da un par de miradas preocupadas al chico, quien solo mira por la ventana, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y ella sabe que la situación ha sido difícil para él.

-¿Estas enojada? – pregunta liberándose del cinturón de seguridad.

-No cielo, no lo hago – ella afirma sonriente - Estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿tres goles ah? – comenta cambiando de tema.

Se encoge de hombros - No estaba mal. Mi equipo ha ganado en el fútbol hoy – dice sin expresión.

-Yo creo que ha sido uno de los mejores partidos – asegura tomando su mano y entrando a la pizzería.

-¿Le dirás a mamá? – pregunta de repente, observándola detenidamente.

Y ella lo piensa unos segundos.

-No, no lo haré.

Y eso es todo. No más platica por media hora. Solo suspiros llorosos, y un par de ojos azules tristes. Eso rompe el corazón de Susan.

Y quiere decir algo inteligente pero no sabe qué. Porque si existe un niño difícil de convencer es Alex.

Cuando el mesonero trae la pizza favorita de Alex, casi quiere gritar. ¡Dios que es una situación exasperante! Siente una punzada de dolor al ver su rostro. ¿Tal vez asusto a Tony Stark? Y por supuesto que lo hizo. Alguien que nunca se comprometió con nadie y es un afamado playboy. No sería capaz de querer un niño y mucho menos de otro.

¿En que estaba pensando?

-¿Va a volver? – le pregunta, y en sus ojos puede ver ese sentimiento. Esperanza.

-Yo… su voz se corta…

- ¿Está aquí el chico que anoto tres fabulosos goles? – pregunta haciendo señas al aire.

Un grito se escapa de los labios del pequeño y ella solo sube la mirada para ver su reacción, asombro, alegría y esa punzada de entusiasmo que puede hacer que tu corazón se pare literalmente de la emoción.

-¡Tony! – grita eufórico lanzándose a sus brazos. Él lo abraza con igual o mucha más alegría.

Ella le sonríe.

La verdad no sé cómo ser un buen padre – responde ante su pregunta anterior. – No tuve un buen modelo – dice con emoción claramente pegada a su voz - Pero me gustaría intentar ser el mejor para Alex.

Y por ahora ella piensa que es suficiente. Ya hablaría con Ginny. Tema delicado, pero en otro momento será, se dice así misma, ahora se deleitara viendo a ese par aprendiendo como vivir siendo nada más que un hijo y un padre. Un par que solo el destino logro, unir. Bueno eso es lo que le gusta pensar a Su.

* * *

_**Sábado por la noche. **_

Cuando el fin de semana llega, y todo el trabajo tedioso se termina. Él es más que feliz. Claro que eso también significa que no podrá ver las gloriosas piernas de su asistente por dos días completos.

Debería pedirle una foto. Casi babea con el solo pensamiento. Y ganarse una gran bofetada. No mejor, no, piensa, la mujer tiene su carácter.

-¿Puede tu mente dejar de divagar y por lo menos concentrarse en lo que digo Stark? – reclama Rhodey poniendo los ojos, luego de hablar casi cinco minutos solo.

Gracias a Dios la situación con el chico se solucionó porque de lo contrario su amigo estaría peor.

-Claro que con ese tipo de música es imposible – se defiende el castaño.

¡Hey! – Le acusa – tú eras el que quería venir en primer lugar – se burla el hombre en respuesta.

-¡Bien!, lo admito. Termina tu bebida y vámonos.

Sus ojos se abren camino hacia la gente, no hace mal mirar. Y más si están a punto de irse. Y de repente la ve.

Lleva el vestido negro más sexy que había visto nunca. Es corto pero no revelador y la línea del cuello da la cantidad perfecta de escote mientras sigue dejando mucho a la imaginación.

Ella es una diosa, una mujer con clase aún más sexy que cualquier otra mujer a la que había visto antes. Se lame los labios mientras la ve caminar más en el bar y tomar asiento junto a una mujer morena.

-¿Sabes qué? – Sonríe antes de volverse hacia su amigo y terminando su bebida. - Creo que nos quedamos después de todo.

* * *

_**Por otro lado**_

-Has llamado cuatro veces mamá intranquila – se burla su rubia amiga dándole una mirada divertida – Estoy segura que Alex está en perfectas condiciones gracias al cuidado de mi compulsiva hermana.

¡Cassie! – ella replica divertida ante su último comentario, sabe que Miranda, la mamá de Andy es una de las mejores personas que pueda conocer. Y que Alex debe estar dormido tranquilamente en su casa, pero aun así se preocupa, porque no ha salido de noche en un largo, muy largo tiempo.

-¡Ginny relájate!, ¡es una noche de fiesta! - dice alegremente - Alex está bien. Además Susan también vive en esa casa – le recuerda haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que su hermana menor, es la niñera del pequeño la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡Bien! - la mujer suspira con resignación siguiendo los pasos de su amiga hacia el interior del nuevo bar.

El ambiente es delicado, y armonioso. Un par de muebles se reubican en el interior y la música es un blues suave. Hasta ahora le está dando la razón a su amiga de que todo estará bien. Una noche para divertirse a sí misma, piensa mientras camina hacia la barra.

Entonces como si el tiempo se congelara, ella lo ve. Lleva unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros de un diseño famoso, y un suéter con mangas tres cuartos color gris plomo, que solo acentúa cada músculo de su cuerpo, el cabello ligeramente despeinado y la sonrisa divertida está presente.

Ella nunca lo había visto vestido tan casual antes, ella sólo lo había visto en sus trajes a medida durante la semana.

Y eso la está volviendo loca.

-¡Alto! - grita tirando a Cassie a un lado, fuera del panorama visible para Tony Stark, justo en las puertas del baño de mujeres.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta la mujer frunciendo el ceño, observando a todas las personas a su alrededor.

- Mi Jefe – susurra a su oído. Ganándose una mirada y una risa divertida.

- ¡Wow!, Susan no mentía- dice mirando hacia la barra donde se encuentra el hombre – él es realmente sexy. Hay que hablarle – sugiere arreglando su vestido rojo fuego.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo poco profesional por no mencionar lo incómodo que sería todo eso? – dice entrando al baño.

-Ok, ¿cuál es el problema? Hemos dejado claro que estamos aquí para divertirnos – Cassie le pidió con su rostro serio. Odiaba ver a Ginny sola, después de todo lo que había pasado, merecía a alguien que la hiciera genuinamente feliz.

-¡Está bien!, quizás él está aquí sólo tomando una copa. Él no se ve como el tipo que necesita un coqueteo intenso o algo por el estilo – Cassie sonríe.

Virginia toma una respiración profunda, y antes de salir se detiene frente al espejo de cuerpo entero junto a la puerta del baño.

Ok puedes hacer esto. Él no es tan atractivo. Murmura para sí misma mientras se arregla el pelo y vuelve a aplicar su lápiz de labios rojo. Oh, Por dios, debo estar bromeando, el hombre es un dios.

Cuando salen del baño y caminan seductoramente hacia la barra, según el propio consejo de Cassie. Virginia se encuentra con otra de sus amigas llamada Anna.

Ella no puede dejar de notar como sus ojos ahora conscientes de su presencia en el bar, vagan por su cuerpo.

Ella puede sentir como su corazón empieza a correr al igual que su estómago, lleno de mariposas ante la idea de hablar con él como Virginia y no como la Señorita Potts.

-Hola Sr. Stark - Ella dice como sus labios se cierran en una línea apretada sólo tirando ligeramente a los lados al verlo acercarse como un cazador sigilosamente a su presa.

-¡Por favor, llámame Tony!, no hay razón para ser tan formal – dispara una de esas sonrisas galantes, perfeccionadas para ser Tony Stark marca personal.

Ella traga saliva esperando que nadie note como sus ojos corren por su cuerpo. La tensión es grueso pero no tiene idea de por qué. Claro que ella se siente atraída por él, pero no sabe nada sobre el hombre, a parte de los chismes de revistas. Por no hablar de que era su nuevo jefe.

¡Dios!, está noche seria larga.

-Eso es de mi parte Señorita Potts - Tony sonríe mientras el camarero comienza a preparar su bebida.

-Gracias, pero eso no es necesario. Las mujeres beben gratis esta noche - Ella le recuerda antes de dispararle una mirada confusa mientras toma su bebida y se marcha.

Ella nunca quiso desprenderse y verse tan dura pero podía ver que él estaba tratando de seducirla y ella no tenía idea de cuál era su punto de vista. Ella se niega a actuar como una adolescente toda hormonal solo por su buena apariencia, su encanto o esa sonrisa sexy. Además ella es toda una profesional, sin hablar de madre soltera. Se espera más de ella, y ella es absolutamente consciente de ello. No importa lo bueno que el sexo con él podría ser.

Por su parte Tony toma un sorbo de su bebida viendo la forma en que su cuerpo se mueve como ella se inclina para susurrarle algo a una de las chicas sentadas ahora en uno de los muebles acogedores. No importa lo incorrecto que parece ser todo, él realmente la desea. Sonríe ampliamente mientras recuerda que él siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Y está noche no será diferente.

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido…**

**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a quienes leen. _

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios y todo el apoyo hacia mi historia, de verdad estoy muy agradecida y feliz._

_Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo tomó sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro. Gracias también por tener mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas._

_En fin espero que les guste mi historia. Besos._

Y no dejen de leer mi historia: Mi encuentro conmigo. Y mi nueva historia, confesiones de un vengador enamorado.

* * *

**Pepper**

* * *

_Lo irritante del amor es que es un crimen que requiere un cómplice._

Dicen que el amor llega sin avisar, que es un mensajero oculto que recurre a técnicas viles para robarse el corazón de dos amantes y antes de que ellos se den cuenta de que algo grande está por suceder, ya ha sucedido. La atracción solo es el primer paso, lo demás suele llegar con el tiempo.

-¿Qué? - pregunta, como él avanza poco a poco su camino de regreso a Rhodey.

-¡Oh vaya! tu no pierdes el tiempo Tony – Dijo pícaramente su amigo al notar la presencia de la cabellera roja. – Pensé que habías dicho que no veías a tu asistente de esa manera.

Tony hace una mueca. Su mente maquina su siguiente movimiento para acercarse a su bella pelirroja pero la voz irritante del rubio que se acerca lo devuelve a la tierra.

-¡Mira quién tenemos aquí! – exclamó el hombre moviendo sus labios de una manera desagradable. –el dúo fantástico.

Se trata de Matt Brown, un empresario de alta prioridad en el mundo de los negocios, también conocido por ser un completo idiota con las mujeres y un hijito de papá.

- ¡Mira quién tenemos aquí! – Imitó el castaño elocuentemente causando una risa del coronel, que es disimulada rápidamente en una tos – mi persona menos favorita en la ciudad.

-Tan cordial como siempre Tony – respondió el hombre rubio – ¿En la búsqueda de rubias para llevarlas a casa?

-En realidad, mi gusto de hoy es por las pelirrojas – informó el castaño con una mirada dirigida hacia donde se encuentra la mujer más bella del bar.

Mirada que el rubio sigue.

-Pero si se trata de mi querida Pepper – se llena los labios ante su mención. Casi con una sensación de babeo en su rostro.

-¿Pepper? – pregunta Tony. Suena tan ansioso.

-Es un apodo por pimienta, una historia picante diría yo – pulgares arriba. Los hombres lo miran como si estuviera loco, aun no compran su historia. Entonces él continua -Estaba colada completamente por mis huesos, tuve que sacármela a empujones. No podía resistirse a mí – responde con una sonrisa que trata de ser galante y autosuficiente.

No funciona. Tony solo hace una mueca. Es improbable que alguien como ella… tan… y él tan… claramente no funcionan juntos.

-¿En serio? – una voz se ríe a sus espaldas – Yo pensé que el asunto tenía que ver con una lata de gas pimienta en tus ojos y un llanto incontrolado de tu parte por dos horas – la mujer se da la vuelta y ahora está frente al grupo. Una risa se escapa de los labios de Tony y Rhodey. Claramente el hombre rubio no dice nada. Típico.

-¿y quién es esta mujer tan hermosa? – interroga Tony con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Anna – se presenta amablemente - un gusto, tú debes ser Tony Stark – el hombre asiente. – Solíamos trabajar junto a Pepper antes de que no las arrebataras – comenta ella – Matt aquí presente – señala al rubio que la mira pidiendo clemencia ante sus historias – Era un admirador del tipo muy acosador, el pobre se ganó una bofetada de la mitad de las mujeres de la compañía, Pepper incluida.

Matt se pierde después de eso.

Tony sonríe a ella. Decide que le agrada la mujer. Unos vasos de whiskey y dos anécdotas después Anna los invita a seguirla hacia su grupo de amigas.

Puede ver la sonrisa de su amigo dirigida a ella. Probablemente allá algo allí. ¿Quién sabe?

* * *

Bailaba animadamente con Cassie y un par de amigas que coincidieron en el bar con ella. Se estaba divirtiendo bastante. Una noche fuera de la rutina.

Tomó un respiro y bajó las escaleras hacia la barra para conseguir un par de tragos.

Un hombre le sonrió e intenta coquetear con ella. Coqueteo que no duró demasiado al ver la figura que se acercaba a ella ferozmente. El hombre huye casi despavorido.

-Todo el mundo sabe quién soy - dijo molesto a modo de explicación como encuentra su mirada en él.

Ella podía sentir una rabieta que estaba por comenzar y eso la hizo sonreír - No eres tan famoso - le disparó un poco más, disfrutando como las venas del cuello trabajan en la ira.

-Pregunta a cualquier persona en esta ciudad quien es el soltero, playboy, filántropo y millonario más sexy y obtendrás mi nombre de ellos - dijo entre dientes con las palabras que acreditan su personalidad.

-¡Lo siento mucho, obviamente me perdí el desfile en tu honor! - mueve su mano en el aire.

-¡Está bien!, mandaré a organizar otro, para que asistas – su sonrisa coqueta de vuelta a ella.

Ella rueda los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras y de vuelta a la pista - Te das cuenta de que todo el mundo no se adapta a lo que quieres hacer, cuando quieres hacerlo.

-¿En serio? - Tony dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica cuando sus pies pisaron el segundo piso - Porque, he encontrado las maneras en el que el mundo es más servicial cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero, cuando quiero.

Virginia se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. Por supuesto, así es como el mundo funciona para un hombre como él. Después de todo este tiempo, en realidad no debería sorprenderse más al darse cuenta que las personas se deshacían por complacer al castaño.

-Tienes que ser bueno para conseguir siempre lo que quieres, cuando lo quieres. -Ella bromeó.

Él sonrió divertido con una mirada de descubrimiento en su rostro. – Entonces te invitó a conocerme Virginia y ver qué tan bueno soy - dijo manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de ella.

-Ohhh él sabe que tengo un nombre, ¿debería estar impresionada por el hecho de que aún recuerdes mi nombre?, cuando todos saben que eres incapaz de hacerlo con cualquier persona a tu alrededor.

- Todos tenemos nombres hermosa – susurró a su oído – son solo los importantes lo que suelo recordar.

Desvió la mirada después de un momento de jugar el juego de miradas con Tony.

-¿Te hago sentir incómoda, cariño? -Le preguntó, riendo. Pepper podía prácticamente sentir la risa retumbante.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - Ella respondió, indignado, después de haber encontrado su voz, su sonrojo furiosamente todavía evidente en su cara normalmente pálida.

-Puedo ver eso. -Tony dijo, con un tono ligeramente burlón. Estaba a punto de tartamudear una respuesta enojada cuando continúo mirándola fijamente. – Vine en tu ayuda, tu mente gritaba sálvenme de ese idiota – le informo ante el recuerdo del hombre coqueteándole.

Observó como él luchaba contra su sonrisa galante. Su mandíbula se aprieta, y ella trata de actuar como si no se encuentra afectada, pero el rubor en sus mejillas es un claro indicativo de que no lo está logrando.

- No sabía que tenías el súper poder de leer la mente – se quejó rodando los ojos. Él solo sonrió.

¡Desafortunadamente no! – Se encogió de hombros - Pero si, el lenguaje corporal y te veías como si necesitaras ayuda.

El labio de Pepper tembló una fracción de segundos. Él no la dejo responder.

El top 40 canciones para enamorados se estaba reproduciendo, y él la tomó de las manos para llevarla a la pista.

-Eres muy buena en esto – Tony la felicito mientras se movían por la pequeña pista.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de orgullo. -Pude haber tomado una lección o dos.

-Primero la forma en que realizas una maravillosa labor en la compañía y ahora bailes de salón. ¿Hay algo en lo que Pepper Potts no está bien versada?

Ella sonrió al escuchar su apodo, seguramente Anna le contó todo. ¿En que estaba pensando su amiga?, lo averiguaría luego.

Tony la miro, casi preguntando si debía repetir su pregunta.

Ella negó con la cabeza. - Nada me viene a la mente.

Tony se rió y giró a su alrededor antes de tirar se ella nuevamente contra su pecho antes de que Matt apareció y agitó la mano entre los dos.

- ¿Puedo interrumpir? - Le preguntó, sonriendo juguetonamente a Pepper.

- ¡No! – Tony dijo secamente.

Matt se llevó una mano al pecho y fingió daño. - Siempre tan dispuesto a compartir Stark – su voz se hizo eco.

Tony se apartó lentamente de la pelirroja y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio llevándolo lejos con él.

-¿Qué has hecho con él? - Preguntó con cautela cuando el castaño volvió a ella con su sonrisa marca registrada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?, Yo no era nada más que una víctima inocente - se defendió Tony fingiendo inocencia - Él me estaba hablando de ti.

-Estoy segura de que eso es lo que pasó - murmuró, un poco poniendo los ojos mientras bebía su trago.

-Pepper tienes que entender que él es un hombre, y tú - Tony la miró de arriba abajo y le guiñó un ojo - Para ser honesto, no puedo culpar al hombre por acosarte.

Ella se apartó de él y de su estúpida sonrisa para volver con sus amigas y olvidarse de todo él en conjunto. Como odiaba su sonrisa petulante, y su actitud de soy el mejor del mundo.

Ya le enseñaría que con ella no se jugaba.

O tal vez no debía esperar tanto. Vio su oportunidad como la dueña del bar, una mujer que conocía gracias a la empresa donde solía trabajar miraba con lujuria a un fresco Tony Stark. Casi se lo comía con los ojos. Casi.

-Debería aprovechar la oportunidad – Sugirió a la mujer luego de cruzar unas palabras con ella – Es el codiciado soltero Tony Stark – dijo conteniendo una risa, está era su juego contra él – ya sabe – se acercó un poco a ella para evitar seguir gritando – dicen que sigue soltero, porque no ha encontrado la mujer de su vida. Es que le gusta la experiencia, si usted me entiende – dijo moviendo sus cejas. Ella capto su indirecta rápidamente.

Podía sonreír ante la escena a punto de desarrollarse. La mujer de más de sesenta se acercó a él regalándole una sonrisa que ella consideraba coqueta.

La mujer sonrió y caminó unos pasos cortos para estar más cerca del castaño - He leído todos los libros de cincuenta sombras de grey – susurró a Tony seductoramente antes de tocar su mano y guiñarle un ojo. – Voy a estar en la parte de abajo del bar, búscame cuando quieras, se dé un par de cosas que puedo enseñarte.

Tony se sobresaltó, Dios estas cosas no podían estar sucediendo. Maldito Karma, se dijo a sí mismo.

Pepper no podía dejar de reír cuando la mujer caminó lentamente hacia otra de las mesas, reía aún más porque podía verlo temblando y haciendo estos incómodos espasmos con los hombros.

-No seas así – le dijo conteniendo su risa, él solo puso los ojos – Ella solo quería una oportunidad, todo el mundo sabe quién eres, eres muy famoso – repitió con sarcasmo sus palabras - Voy a hacer campaña para ti y la dama del Titanic de ahora en adelante.

Él le sonrió obviamente divertido por su truco. La tomó de las manos y siguieron bailando como si no existiera nada más.

Porque hoy era su noche, la noche en que Tony Stark conseguía lo que quería.

* * *

_**Unas horas después.**_

-¿Así que Stark y tú parecían estar teniendo un buen rato antes? – puntualizó ella arqueando una ceja en una clásica expresión de Cassie Roberts.

Culpable de todos los cargos. Sin embargo ella negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa amable.

-Es tarde mejor vayámonos - sugirió sin siquiera voltearse y mirar el camino que había dejado atrás. No es una buena idea se dijo, tal vez el alcohol mezclado con el perfume fuerte y su sonrisa galante estaban causando estragos en ella. Unos bastante grandes. Pero no es algo que ella admitiría fácilmente. Y no es algo que quería averiguar esa noche.

Decir que estaba muy confundida era un eufemismo. Sus manos juntas en sus caderas, su aliento recorriendo su mejilla y su mirada penetrante, habían logrado hacer que su corazón saltara sin razón. No quería quedarse más tiempo y dar pie a que una locura ocurriera, no cuando ella es una madre soltera que vela por su hijo, no cuando se ha prometido no volver a amar.

Ella ha hecho lo mejor, se ha alejado de la pista y de Tony Stark. Por lo menos por esa noche.

Cassie vio su lucha interna, y decidió no presionar más. Se limitó a asentir.

- Iré por Anna antes que termine bailando sobre la barra haciendo uno de esos famosos videos de youtube.

Pepper se rió caminando hacia la salida donde se encontraría con sus amigas, pero antes de siquiera salir del establecimiento fue sujetada fuertemente por unos brazos y se encontró con una mirada petulante y fría. Matt estaba borracho, su aliento caliente rozaba su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué tan sola Pepper? – pregunto mirándola con deseo. – Vamos nena, deja que te enseñe cómo un verdadero hombre trata a una dama - Matt le dijo enviando un escalofrió por toda su columna.

-¡Suéltame! -Ella gritó.

-Yo creo que Pepper termino de hablar contigo - una voz murmuró, con un tono frió de advertencia empujando al rubio contra el suelo.

Pepper se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Tony. Vio que sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo brevemente y ella sabía que él la estaba explorando en busca de lesiones. El alivio en su rostro cuando no encontró ninguna. Volvió la mirada hacia Matt.

-Y creo que Pepper puede decidir por sí misma si ella quiere hablar conmigo - Matt desafió levantándose para acercarse a Tony.

Tony sintió la extraña sensación de ser completamente territorial con ella, pero él resistió el impulso de envolver su brazo alrededor de ella o tomar su mano.

-¡Tócala otra vez y te juro por Dios que voy a romperte en pedazos!- le grito fuertemente - Lárgate – ordeno en un tono tratando de calmar sus ansias de golpearlo hasta cansarse.

- ¡Gracias! - Ella susurró, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreír. Él le devolvió la mirada con una expresión seria, con los ojos llenos de confusión - eres un hombre muy amable Tony.

-En realidad, según Cosmopolitan soy un Dios del sexo, con una sonrisa agonizante y una capacidad de enamorar fácilmente, señorita Potts, - contestó Tony causando en ella una sonrisa y el olvidarse de la situación rápidamente.

-Puedo imaginarme, pero no me enamoro tan fácilmente- ella le siguió el juego.

- Sí... ya veremos sobre eso.

- Eso no fue un reto.

- Pues muy mal porque ya he aceptado - dijo a ella, asintiendo con la cabeza - Vamos a ver cómo te va tratando de no enamorarte de mí. Soy todo un galán - dijo con aire de suficiencia.

-¡Cuanta modestia! - sus cejas se alzaron. Y él se acercó a ella, sus ojos sobre ella en todo momento. Un choque de azul con chocolate. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¡Tengo muchas ganas de besarte ahora! - afirma como si no fuera gran cosa mientras empuja un mechón rojo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros: -Por las razones habituales, supongo, yo soy un hombre, tú eres una mujer, me estás volviendo completamente loco... No se puede discutir con la lógica.

Él se lame los labios, y es un movimiento tan fascinante como maldito que hace que el cerebro de Pepper se apague y se encienda el modo de repetición una y otra vez en su cabeza. Aspira una bocanada de aire mientras su mano se acerca a un lado de su cara y pasa sus dedos por su mejilla. Él sonríe probando su teoría.

-Buenas noches Pepper – él susurra antes de depositar un pequeño y casto beso en el lugar donde sus dedos dejaron marcas en su mejilla.

Dicen que el amor llega sin avisar, que es un mensajero oculto que recurre a técnicas viles para robarse el corazón de dos amantes y antes de que ellos se den cuenta de que algo grande está por suceder, ya ha sucedido. _La atracción solo es el primer paso, lo demás suele llegar con el tiempo._

_Nota: N__o dejen de leer mi historia: Confesiones de un vengador enamorado._

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar****. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… **

**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar****. Saludos y besos. ****Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus comentarios****. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, a todos. Tiempo sin actualizar, lamento nuevamente la demora. Me costó armas las piezas de este capítulo, pero ya está aquí. Contiene detalles importantes. **

**Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo tomó sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro. Gracias también por tener mi historia en sus favoritos o alertas.**

**En fin espero que les guste mi historia. Besos.**

**Y no dejen de leer mi historia: Mi encuentro conmigo.**

* * *

**Un héroe **

**Un héroe lo es en todos sentidos y maneras, y ante todo, en el corazón y en el alma.**

* * *

-¡Mamá, Mamá despierta! - grita el niño saltando en la cama, la pelirroja no se inmuta, ni siquiera para mover las sabanas y lanzarlas sobre sí misma. Así que Alex continúa su labor gritando aún más fuerte que la vez anterior - ¡Mamá, Mamá despierta!

-Mmmm - es su respuesta confundida abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada tierna de esos ojos azules que tanto ama. Ella sonríe y él la abraza tiernamente depositando un beso en su mejilla. ¡Te extrañe! - dice él aferrándose a ella, como si hubieran pasado una eternidad sin verse.

-¡Yo también te extrañe bebé! – Ella susurra revolviendo su cabello castaño -¿te divertiste en casa de Andy? – pregunta casualmente.

-Mucho, pero quería volver a casa para estar contigo – responde él sinceramente.

-¡Alex saca a Rocco al patio! – escucha la voz de Susan hacerse eco por las paredes de su habitación.

Él la mira buscando una respuesta, ella asiente, y le da un beso en la frente. Alex salta hacia el suelo y sale de la habitación rápidamente para buscar a su perro travieso, quien debe estar haciendo de las suyas.

Ella es una resaca con piernas, una cabeza gigante moviéndose hacia los lados. Y en la espera de que los recuerdos invadan su mente en los próximos minutos, observa su rostro en el espejo, sus ojos un tanto rojos, por las pocas horas de sueño, el maquillaje corrido decora sus mejillas y nota que lleva el mismo vestido que la noche anterior. Simplemente genial.

Pepper toma un baño, sus fosas nasales se llenan con el olor de la colonia perteneciente al único Tony Stark, que ahora cubre su ropa y al parecer también su cabello. El aroma es embriagador al igual que lo son los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Tony Stark y su estúpida sonrisa, y su estúpido cuerpo perfecto. Y sus ridículas líneas que por supuesto trabajaron perfectamente clavándose en el fondo de su mente y corazón.

Suspira olvidándose de sus pensamientos. O eso cree hacer.

Baja las escaleras, ya completamente despierta y en sus cinco sentidos. Una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios al observar la escena que tiene lugar en la sala de su casa, Anna esta media dormida en medio de su sofá, cubierta por un montón de cojines y una manta blanca.

Hay una cantidad de artículos esparcidos en la habitación, entre tarjetas de crédito, maquillaje, dinero, un rizador y alcohol.

Y claro el rostro de Cassie divertido (quien luce como si fuera vuelto de la guerra) mientras toma una que otra foto de Anna en cuestión, momentos para recordar debe decir el pie de la foto.

Y eso es lo que sucede en una noche de chicas, se dice sonriendo.

-Tenía razón en lo que pensé: Anduvo pasando de todo anoche - Susan comenta desde el umbral de la cocina, mirando a su hermana, quien suelta una carcajada fuerte.

-Festejamos en busca de sueños y, como siempre, tú has sido la afortunada: has visto las estrellas - apunta Pepper con un toque de diversión en su voz uniéndose a sus amigas en la sala - Haciendo una clara referencia a su amiga, quien abre los ojos poco a poco acostada ahora en una nueva posición en el sofá.

Las mujeres ríen.

Menos Anna que les da una mirada de desaprobación.

- Yo solo digo, no es a mí a quien le mostraron una sonrisa coqueta toda la noche – Anna se ríe - estoy segura de que el súper sexy Tony Stark te ha dejado ver varios de sus trucos bajo la manga – ella contraataca con las cejas levantadas sugestivamente.

-Oh, sí. Ha elegido mostrarme un par de trucos – responde de forma sincera, observando con placer como el rostro de sus amigas cambia y sus ojos se abren en sorpresa.

Ella se ríe.

-El hecho de que decidí bailar con él, no significa que de repente me cae bien. Sigue siendo un idiota - dice Pepper sacudiendo la cabeza. Aclarando la situación.

- Del odio al amor hay una línea delgada, una delgadísima – Anna anima con pulgares arriba. Ahora ya si despierta. – Aun más delgada con un hombre perfectamente sexy como él.

- Yo no estoy dispuesta a cruzar ninguna línea – la pelirroja afirma convencida.

-En cambio yo, dibujaría las líneas solo para tener el simple placer de cruzarlas – sonríe Cassie abiertamente.

- No creo que a tu prometido le guste la idea – se queja Pepper.

- Vez, se queja porque ella quiere cruzar la línea – Anna bromea.

-Eso no es una queja. Eso es... una observación – admite la pelirroja.

-Oh, así como en el verbo : ella está observando, donde 'observar' es sinónimo de 'ver' y 'ver' es sinónimo de chequear quien quiere a Tony Stark - Cassie se burla con entusiasmo.

- ¡Vamos niégalo Pep! – Anna reta. Haciendo una pausa arqueando una ceja atrevida.

Ella no responde, simplemente se sienta y deja escapar un pequeño gemido.

-Shhh – responde Cassie haciendo señas como ve a Alex entrar a la sala con una sonrisa interrogante. Sus manos están llenas de juguetes y cubos de colores.

-Buenos días Anna, Cassie - Alex sonríe dejando un par de legos en la sala, y se dirige a la cocina- ¿Puedo tener panqueques Su? – pregunta con una carita tierna y ojos de cachorro mirando a su niñera buscar algunos alimentos en los gabinetes de la cocina.

-Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Quieres arándanos en ellos? – pregunta Susan sin dejarle de dar una mirada a sus amigas de continuaremos este tema luego.

Alex se lava las manos y le da una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja. -¡Por supuesto! Esos son los mejores. ¿Verdad mami?

-Sí, esos son mi favorito también – Pepper sonríe mientras toma asiento en la mesa.

Pepper ve como Alex ayuda a Susan a mezclar la masa y echar los arándanos. Su parte favorita es cuando su hijo voltea alguno de ellos, y una gran parte termina en el suelo, esto los hace reír mucho. Le encanta que él sonría feliz, como todo niño debe ser.

-¡Toma mami, hice estos para ti! – Alex brota la colocación de la pila de panqueques frente a ella. Todos están deformados, pero ella sonríe y le da las gracias por que fueron creados especialmente para ella. Sonríe nuevamente mientras toma un gran bocado.

- ¡El mejor panqueque que he tenido! - sonríe tratando de evitar su asfixia por el alimento poco comestible. ¿Por qué tiene un sabor a salsa de tomate? , se pregunta.

-¡Yay! - exclama saltando en su asiento y aplaudiendo brevemente.

El desayuno, se vuelve interesante, luego de que Alex prepara panqueques para todas y Anna cuenta un par de historias, de su colección cosas que solo le pasarían a Anna versión 1 apta para niños.

Un tiempo después de eso, sus amigas se marchan y Pepper aprovecha para bañar a su hijo.

Ella lo ha vestido con unos bonitos pantalones de color caqui y una camisa con colores de cuadros a juego. Ahora trata de peinar su cabello, pero cada vez que pasa el cepillo por una sección, Alex se mueve fuera de su alcance.

-¡Basta Mamá!- Se queja tratando de empujar su mano.

-¡Lo siento Lex!, pero quiero que te veas muy guapo para asistir a la fiesta de Rick – calma la pelirroja tocando su cara suavemente.

Él gime y trata de moverse de nuevo, pero ella es más rápida y termina con su cabello con un grito estridente de él. Una vez que él esta vestido y jugando con sus legos en su habitación. Ella termina de envolver el regalo de cumpleaños del compañerito de su hijo. Solo una voz la saca de su trabajo.

- ¡Ya nos vamos! – declara Susan vestida particularmente linda con jeans oscuros, botas y blusa lila, junto a su sobrina Andy (y su bello vestido rosa con detalles en rosa de un tono más oscuro y lazos a juego).

-¡Ven Alex dale un beso a mamá! - Le dice llamándolo, lo abraza fuertemente al tenerlo frente a ella - Te amo bebe. Pórtate bien

-Te amo mami - Sonríe el niño y le da una mirada alegre.

* * *

_**Un héroe es todo aquel que hace lo que puede.**_

Se pavonea como camina al círculo de personas envueltas en conversaciones frenéticas y entre niños sonrientes. El ambiente está impregnado de un olor a algodón de azúcar, dulces y césped recién cortado.

Una torre de varios pisos adorna la entrada de la casa, y toda la decoración parece estar planeada perfectamente para simular un viejo castillo medieval, las mesas están repletas de dulces y chocolates y montón de alimentos que solo invitan a comer.

Los arlequines y bufones están por todos lados al igual que diferentes atracciones para que los niños se diviertan.

-¿Tony? - La mujer lo llama asombrada, una sonrisa curva sus labios y Tony sonríe sin dejar de admirar sus curvas, ajustadas en un perfecto vestido azul cielo. ¿Tony? – se da la vuelta Rodhey sonriente.

-No hay necesidad de sonar tan emocionado - saluda Tony sarcásticamente mientras camina hacia ellos. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta mirando a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Como si he estado protagonizando The Hangover parte cuatro – él murmura - ¿Por qué diablos estás mirando tan fresco como una margarita? Eso es tan injusto. – se queja tomando un par de pastillas y agua.

Él se ríe – la práctica hace al experto Platypus.

-Me alegra que puedas unirte a nosotros el día de hoy Tony, o mejor dicho la tarde – lo abraza la mujer morena, de hermosos cabellos negros. – Mi Rick está muy emocionado con su fiesta – declara como toda madre orgullosa.

-Si te levantaras temprano, en realidad podrías ver el mundo que vive fuera de las cuatro paredes de tu casa – ofrece Jim.

-¡Ugh!. Voy a comenzar a pensar en las razones por las que eres mi amigo, porque estoy empezando a olvidarlas- se queja Tony.

- Si yo hiciera eso, estaríamos aquí todo el día – bromea el coronel.

- Jaja. Me estoy riendo de mi cabeza – comenta sarcásticamente Tony. – ¿Así que donde está el chico de la fiesta? – pide Tony cambiando el tema.

-¡Tony! – Grita el cumpleañero apareciendo por detrás del castaño -Pensé que no vendrías.

-Y perderme el cumpleaños de mi chico favorito, eso jamás – Dice Tony desordenando el cabello del chico. - ¿Listo para tu regalo? – pregunta sonriendo. Él chico asiente girando emocionado.

Remueve el papel de regalo rápidamente, para notar una pista de carreras para armar y una cantidad increíble de carros de juguete. Él chico no puede dejar de sonreír y darle las gracias a Tony.

-Pensé que aún era pequeño para un traje.

-¿Oh, estás usando la cabeza para pensar?, eso es nuevo - Ella finge sorpresa.

-¡Ouch! Irónicos el día de hoy ha? – alega sin dejar de reírse.

-Comenzó a pensar desde que contrato a una mujer que lo tiene de cabeza – susurra el coronel a su hermana.

Una mirada de asombro se vislumbra en el rostro de Jessica, ella hace una mueca interrogante.

-Bueno... no lo sé. Pepper es la primera chica en mucho tiempo que Tony realmente desea conocer, creo que le gusta el hecho de que ella odia sus entrañas.

-Eso no es una cualidad difícil de encontrar en una chica – bromea la morena.

Tony respira sin prestarle atención a sus comentarios, los ignora completamente para escuchar las historias que Rick le está contando asombrado.

* * *

-¡Mami! , ¿Porque invitaste a Damián a mi fiesta? – se queja el pequeño haciendo énfasis en el niño de siete años que se pasea de un lado a otro, sus ojos azules fríos, cabello negro y sonrisa triunfante le dan un toque diferente a otros niños - Siempre hace llorar a mis amigos – termina el pequeño haciendo una mueca.

-¡Es terrorífico! – Dice Tony – totalmente salido de la película la profecía, si hasta el nombre lleva.

El coronel deja escapar una risa ahogada, ganándose una expresión negativa de su hermana.

-Rick, sus padres están pasando por una situación difícil, Damián se ha disculpado con tus amigos y según su madre su comportamiento es excepcional – habla calmadamente la mujer – a veces hay que olvidarse del pasado, y dar nuevas oportunidades, por ello quiero que seas su amigo.

- ¡Bien! – se cruza de brazos – pero si hace llorar a mis amigos, se va mami.

* * *

La fiesta, es impecable, los niños se divierten y hasta el pequeño malvado parece tener una sonrisa en sus labios, dos actos de magia hacen que los niños griten y salten de un lado a otro.

Las mamas también se divierten mientras comentan los temas del mes sentadas en unas mesas cercanas al lugar donde se encuentran los pequeños.

Tony sonríe, puede ver a Susan, una rubia pequeña que reconoce como Andie y un castaño muy bien vestido, Alex. Los tres giran dando vueltas, una y otra vez tal como lo indica uno de los animadores de la fiesta.

Alex corre a sus brazos como suele hacerlo por costumbre, justo cuando él lo mira.

Tony saluda a Susan y a Andy. Se sienta junto a ellas con el pequeño en sus piernas para observar el acto de unos payasos.

Todos se ríen alegremente. Están realmente felices, eso es lo que Jessica puede apreciar a simple vista, su hijo le ha estado hablando del nuevo integrante de su equipo de futbol, nada le llamo tanto la atención, tanto como saber que existía un mini Tony Stark, pero el hecho de estarlo viendo y que su hermano le contara lo que su amigo estaba haciendo confirmo todas las teorías.

Tony Stark, el nuevo papá.

La morena se acerca al pequeño sonriendo y le entrega una bolsa con dulces, el chico la observa tímidamente y le regala una sonrisa tierna.

-Estoy descubriendo una nueva faceta de ti y sinceramente me desconcierta – añade con vacilación mientras retoma la tarea de repartir las bolsas de regalo a los niños que han asistido a la fiesta de su hijo.

-La gente ha estado haciendo esto durante siglos. Milenios aún. Desafortunadamente no hay " como ser papás sustitutos para Dummies" en la estantería de mi biblioteca – susurra a ella el castaño.

La mujer asiente y se dirige al niño.

-Hola Alexander – saluda Jessica abrazándolo tiernamente observando sus hermosos ojos azules brillar – Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte – asegura la morena.

-Gracias señora, es un placer conocerla – saluda educadamente. Una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por favor llámame Jessica Cariño, ¿dime te gusta la fiesta?

-Si mucho seño… Jessica – se corrige el pequeño.

-Eres un niño muy educado cariño, nada parecido al maleducado de Tony Stark – afirma ella, el pequeño se ríe.

-¡Hey!, si soy un ejemplo del comportamiento perfecto – se defiende el castaño.

La mujer no dice nada más, se da la vuelta para seguir atendiendo a los invitados y dirigiendo el evento perfectamente.

Sin embargo no puede dejar de notar la interacción entre ambos castaños, es tierna, amable y divertida y la mirada de Tony hacia el niño demuestra que hay un cariño especial allí, probablemente ese pequeño este ablandando el frio corazón de Tony Stark, ¿quién sabe? , solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

**Enséñame un héroe y te escribiré una tragedia.**

Alex juega con la nueva mascota de Rick, es un conejo blanco que salta a todas partes. Él sonríe alegremente al verlo. Y lo sigue a todos lados. Esta correteando de un lado a otro, cuando se da cuenta que se ha alejado lo suficiente de la fiesta.

Sus ojos claros se posan en el conejo lejos de él. Y en el lugar donde se esconde.

El pequeño castaño, observa en forma tímida las escaleras que permiten llegar a una diminuta habitación utilizada para contener materiales de limpieza y una que otra escoba. Es absolutamente oscura, pero el conejo juguetón está escondido allí.

Esta dudando si debe o sacarlo, porque le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y a los lugares cerrados.

-¡Hey mira eso! – Sonríe Damián de forma siniestra como hace unas señas a su amigo.

- Es el nuevo amigo de Rick, por su culpa perdimos el juego – se queja Nigel cruzando los brazos – No le hablemos.

- ¡Tengo una idea!, ¡vamos! – dice rápidamente Damián acercándose al pequeño niño castaño.

-¡Hey Alex! – Saluda Damián mirándolo fijamente – ¿Quieres ver algo allí dentro? - le dispara una mirada inquisitiva.

-No, yo no – se apresura a contestar el pequeño castaño dando unos pasos lejos.

Ambos niños intercambian una sonrisa de complicidad al ver el miedo del castaño.

-¿Acabamos de inventar un juego quieres participar? - La palabra travesura es escrita por toda la cara de Damián. El pequeño asiente ligeramente sin dejar de mirarlos con ojos tímidos.

- Se llama dentro de la cárcel, y tú serás el preso que está adentro – Damián dice agarrándolo por un brazo. Nigel sigue su ejemplo tomándolo rápidamente y empujándolo dentro del rincón oscuro.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y unas risas es lo único que Alex escucha.

-¡No, no, no! – Grita el pequeño inmerso en la oscuridad - ¡por favor!

-¡Vamos Nigel! – Sonríe Damián - Que se asuste por un rato – dice corriendo junto a su amigo.

Solo un par de gritos y respiraciones frenéticas llenan el lugar.

-¡Ayuda, ayuda! – Sus pequeñas manos golpean la puerta - ¡auxilio! – Sigue gritando desesperado - ¡sáquenme, por favor, por favor!

* * *

La preocupación es evidente en sus ojos, ella se pasa las manos repetidamente por su rostro, y se apresura a buscar a Tony entre las personas.

-Tony, no puedo encontrar a Lex, lo he buscado por todas partes – suspira y mira su rostro cayendo en una nube de agonía – lo deje cinco segundos para llevar a Andy al baño y no puedo encontrarlo.

-Tranquila Su, vamos a buscarlo – apunta el castaño.

Corre por todos lados, advierte al coronel y a su hermana, y ahora todos están buscando al niño por todos lados.

Tony se detiene, no sabe por qué pero la sonrisa del niño pelinegro a lo lejos le da un escalofrió, es él, ese niño ha hecho algo, llámenlo instinto paternal o algo, pero esa sensación no se va como él se acerca al chico y lo confronta.

-¿Dónde está Alex?

-No sé de qué habla - dice con una sonrisa cuando él decide jugar la carta inocente.

-No estoy de humor para esto ahora mismo - se queja mirándolo intensamente - No me gustas pequeño, y sé que has hecho algo, así que es mejor que hables ahora.

- No he hecho nada, solo jugaba con él, pero es tan miedoso a la oscuridad como usted – susurra por lo bajo antes de sonreír malvadamente.

Si, ese chico tiene serios problemas, piensa el coronel posándose cerca de ambos.

-Pierdo mi paciencia chico, ¡habla ya! – dice con una mirada amenazante resistiendo el impulso de tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo violentamente.

-¡Tony, deja el chico en paz! – interviene Jessica con una mueca calmando toda la situación. Se da la vuelta para ver la expresión congelada de Rebeca, la mujer rubia, Madre del pequeño malvado.

- Se quedó encerrado en el cuarto de la limpieza Señor Stark – habla Nigel intimidado, Damián le da una mirada dura.

Tony corre rápidamente, al escuchar sus palabras. Le cuenta a Susan que aparece preocupada.

-¡Rebeca, lo siento mucho por eso! Al parecer el Sr. Stark ha perdido totalmente la poca cordura que le quedaba – se disculpa la morena.

-¡No te preocupes querida! – La tranquiliza la mujer – vamos Damián – lo toma de la mano fuertemente y mira a Nigel que los sigue muy de cerca – gracias por todo Jessica, ha sido una velada encantadora, lamento mucho el comportamiento de estos dos chicos – dice antes de alejarse.

* * *

**No hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el am****or no haga valiente y transforme en héroe.**

Un grito desgarrador se escapa de sus pulmones - ¡Por favor, por favor, alto! - grita el pequeño sollozando - ¡Alto!- sigue gritando pateando fuertemente la puerta.

Su voz parece rota, como si hubiera perdido algo muy querido para él. El corazón de Tony debe haberse encogido al escuchar su voz ahogada. La rabia en sus ojos desaparece y se llena de tanto dolor que es casi tangible. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, tratando de recuperar algo de control sobre la situación.

Susan tiembla con las llaves en su mano, y abre rápidamente la cerradura.

El rostro de Alex está en blanco y sus ojos están vacíos, la mirada perdida en el espacio. Sus manos se abren lentamente, y sus labios tiemblan.

Tony se dirige a él con cuidado - ¿Alex? -Sus ojos se llenan de preocupación al ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Él no responde, y en su lugar, se empuja a sí mismo hacia atrás. Su rostro se enrojece mientras se transforma en la expresión más dolorosa de daño que Tony ha visto en un niño.

Su boca se queda abierta, pero ningún grito se escapa. Lágrimas silenciosas empiezan a llegar rápidamente por sus mejillas.

- Cariño está bien – Susan se acerca lentamente a él - Yo sé lo que pasó - dice, haciendo palanca suavemente con sus manos acariciando su rostro.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Ella le pide, con suavidad. Una oleada de gratitud se ejecuta a través de Tony, a decir verdad no es bueno en el arte de consolar a nadie, y más si se trata de un niño pequeño.

Él levanta la mirada hacia ella, su labio inferior sigue temblando y él niega.

Ella lo toma en sus brazos y ese es el momento en el que él se rompe, llora desconsoladamente aferrándose a su camisa. Tony observa la situación expectante, un nudo muy agudo se forma en su garganta y cuando toca sus propias mejillas se da cuenta de que pequeñas lágrimas descienden de sus ojos marrones.

Tony Stark, no llora, por eso sacude las lágrimas lejos de sus ojos y le da una nueva mirada a su pequeño. Susan no puede controlar la situación, sigue moviendo sus manos por la espalda del pequeño, pero nada funciona.

Él sinceramente no aguanta más, puede escuchar las palabras, papá alto, miedo y mami que se escapan de los labios del pequeño como susurros a medida que llora.

Abre los brazos y toma a Alex con él, a medida que frota sus brazos para consolarlo: Hey - le levanta suavemente la barbilla - Está bien, amigo. Estás a salvo.

-Shh, tranquilo, estoy aquí, nada puede hacerte daño compañero – repite Tony caminando a pasos cortos con el chico en sus brazos.

- ¡Papá está aquí amigo! – Susurra acariciando su espalda lentamente con pequeños círculos calmantes – No permitiré que nada pasa, estas a salvo. " _Shhh ... "_ le susurra con dulzura.

-Me da miedo – llora el pequeño entre cortado - la oscuridad – susurra muy bajo.

Tony lo mira comprensivamente antes de añadir: Déjame decirte algo, Alex. Y yo quiero que escuches fuerte y claro, ¿entendido?- él asiente con la cabeza – Jamás dejare que nadie te toque, o te hiera, siempre voy a estar allí para ti, no tienes por qué tener miedo de nada, ni de nadie.

De repente, Alex lo abraza muy fuerte tomándolo por sorpresa.

No le gustaban los abrazos. Es demasiado sentimental para él. Pero es lo que Alex necesita, por lo que de buen grado lo abraza.

-Gracias. Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí - susurró, y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco.

-De nada - La sonrisa de Alex iluminó sus ojos. Tony no estaba seguro de qué más decir.

-¿Por qué Damián es tan malo? – la voz de Alex resuena.

Tony suspira, ¿cómo explicarle su teoría conspiradora basada en una película de terror a un niño de cinco años? – Porque tiene un tornillo suelto – murmura.

-¿Él tiene tornillos en su cuerpo? - pregunta asombrado.

Tony se ríe en voz baja - no... Es un poco... significa que… mejor volvamos a la fiesta compañero.

Lo sujeta fuertemente como el pequeño asiente, y es la mejor sensación que Tony puede tener, un pequeño que lo quiere entre sus manos.

_Una vez le dijeron que la persona que cambiaría su vida por completo llegaría con el tiempo. Siempre pensó que sería un adulto, pero ahora sabe con certeza la verdad__._

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido…**

**Besos, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus cometarios. **

**En caso de que usted no sabe qué hacer después de leer el capítulo tedioso, sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo: **

**Estimada Serenithy. **

**¿Cómo te atreves a durar tanto tiempo sin actualizar y escribir un capitulo tan largo?**

**¿Cómo te atreves a hacer sufrir a un niño pequeño y crear un pequeño malvado?**

**¿Cuándo actualizas?**

**Inserte su nombre aquí. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola a quienes leen mi historia, me reporto luego de un periodo de tiempo largo, estaba de viaje. Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, de verdad lo hago. **_

_**No puedo parar de darles las gracias por sus comentarios llenos de apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos. **_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que no dejan de apoyarme y desearme cosas lindas. Por ello me disculpo nuevamente, diciendo que no abandonaré la historia. Abajo colocaré algunas cosas sobre los próximos capítulos, en vista de que duré demasiado en actualizar, es un pequeño regalo por su apoyo.**_

_**Guest, gracias por todos tus comentarios =) **_

_**En fin, acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel, solo tomó sus personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro. **_

_**Espero disfruten, besos y mil bendiciones.**_

* * *

_**Nada más seductor que la verdad ¿cierto?**_

Seducción: Fascinación o atracción de una cosa o una persona que provoca su deseo o su afecto. La seducción es el conjunto de expresiones, manifestaciones, lenguaje, belleza, conocimiento y comportamiento que emanan de la forma de ser de las personas, con el fin de conseguir la interacción con las demás personas.

Ella es el mayor enigma que ha encontrado y que sólo alimenta su interés aún más. Está demasiado envuelto en ella para dejar pasar esto.

Apuesto a que ella piensa que yo soy el mayor idiota que jamás haya encontrado se dice a sí mismo un par de veces.

Su cabeza da vueltas y no está del todo seguro si es debido a la infinidad de bebidas que tuvo la noche anterior o a la pelirroja que decidió establecer un campamento y hacer residencia en su cerebro.

Deja correr el agua de la ducha con el propósito de aliviar sus pensamientos y la terrible resaca que se filtra en todo su cuerpo.

El chasquido de sus tacones resuena en el suelo mientras ella avanza por la gran mansión, sus ojos se posan en todo el ambiente, no ha visto tanta elegancia y glamour desde sus últimas vacaciones de verano, hace un par de años ya.

Su boca se abre cuando la voz robótica y con acento característico le da la bienvenida a la casa. ¡Fantástico!, se asombra. Su hijo estaría encantado. Toda la casa emana ese aire de soy yo el gran Tony Stark.

Ese hombre que está acostumbrado a que las mujeres se enamoren perdidamente de él y no puede soportar la idea de que alguien resista sus avances. Su ego permanentemente este fuera de control. Pero da cuenta de que ni siquiera es el problema. Ese no es el motivo que la ha mantenido colérica durante todo un fin de semana. No está enojada con él porque se ha fijado en ella, está enojada porque teme que sólo la quiere para una cosa y le gustaría que no fuera así.

¡Oh! Si los deseos se pudieran cumplir. Se dice como sigue avanzando por la mansión, deteniéndose particularmente en la habitación que Jarvis ha señalado como la del castaño. Gira el pomo de la puerta lentamente sin hacer demasiado ruido, ya ha escuchado la mayoría de comentarios que aseguran que él es un hombre que le encantan tres cosas: divertirse, dormir hasta tarde y claro las mujeres.

Decide dar una mirada rápida a la habitación para encontrarse con que está sola o eso piensa ella.

El agua que había estado funcionando en la otra habitación, finalmente cesa. Está a punto de salir y darse por vencida en su búsqueda cuando escucha el sonido que proviene de la habitación a un lado, seguido de una serie de pasos por tierra. Medio segundo después entra Tony. Tony en toda su gloria. Su cabello está húmedo y partes de su pecho brillan con el agua. Tony y su perfecto pecho cincelado y su sonrisa que se extiende lobuna al solo verla parada sin decir absolutamente nada.

_Indecente ni siquiera comienza a describir el lugar donde sus pensamientos se han ido._

-¡Oh Dios! – grita sonrojada.

¿Estará ella teniendo un ataque de pánico? Hay una falta repentina de aliento y una alta posibilidad de que se pueda desmayar en cualquier momento. Para complicar más las cosas, no puede imaginar qué tipo de mirada él le está dando, pero no está ayudando a sus sentimientos de ansiedad.

-Definitivamente no soy él, pero estoy bastante cerca.

La sonrisa diabólica que divide su rostro ilumina los ojos y _uf_, ¿necesita ser tan hermoso todo el tiempo? Es muy molesto. Especialmente cuando guiña el ojo a ella, que rezuma fuera galones de encanto y atractivo sexual.

Él sonríe, triunfante y con exceso de confianza, y es el reflejo retorcido en sus ojos que hace que su sonrisa sea tan contagiosa, ella se encuentra rodando sus ojos en él.

-¡Ponte algo de ropa! - dice gritando moviendo su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿Cómo puedo tomar una ducha con la ropa puesta? – finge inocencia.

-¡Simplemente deja de estar desnudo! – dice sin mirarlo con su rostro rojo, que él piensa que es adorable y hermoso.

-¿Te sientes incómoda? – Tony camina hacia ella.

-¡Sí!

-¿Tienes miedo de que no ser capaz de controlarte a ti misma?

Pepper mueve la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara cuando se da cuenta de lo cerca que esta de ella. Y muy desnudo.

-No me siento atraída por ti - dice con convicción.

Se da cuenta de que Tony estaba tratando muy duro de no mirar como la Navidad ha llegado temprano. - Siento mucho oír eso - dice como su rostro celebra una sonrisa. Sabe que hay oculto, algo que ella no dice, algo que está negando. ¡Oh! Le encanta este juego. El del gato y el ratón. - Eso despierta mi curiosidad.

-La curiosidad la mató el gato – replica rápidamente.

-La Satisfacción la trajo de vuelta - ¡Oh, qué engreído su rostro es ahora como dice eso.

¡Mayday, mayday! ¡Este es un código rojo! – grita su mente, diciéndolo que huya.

-¿Es eso lo que estás buscando? – Pregunta Pepper con el ceño fruncido - ¿Satisfacción?

- No, yo sólo quería algunas respuestas

-Y las has conseguido – dice tomando toda la determinación que posee y dándose la vuelta.

-No todas las que quería. Ella traga duro y respira profundamente. Su aroma llena sus fosas nasales. -Usted está tratando muy duro para ser intimidante, señorita Potts, estoy casi impresionado – sonríe lobunamente pero ella ya se ha ido.

* * *

**Lo que seduce nunca suele estar donde se piensa.**

Viste una camisa blanca y un traje de color azul, su cabello luce perfectamente peinado y suave. Y el olor embriagador de su perfume se arrastra por toda la sala.

¡Perfecto!, eso era lo único que faltaba.

-¡Está bien!, puedes llamarme Tony. Podemos dejar caer las formalidades por completo. Total ya me has visto desnudo – se cruza de hombros divertido - ¿Te gustaría eso, Pepper? – El sonido de su boca es exquisita. Él camina hacia la limosina y se encuentra justo en frente de ella.

-No creo que eso sería muy apropiado, Señor. Stark – ella enuncia con claridad, finalmente mirándolo.

Él sonríe, mirándola, burlándose de ella con sus ojos chocolates. Su corazón se acelera y ella reza a todos los dioses que él no se dé cuenta.

-Las mujeres como tú son raros, Pepper - Él responde, sin quitar los ojos de encima. –Me mantienes atento. Eso me gusta. - Y concluye como busca su teléfono y comienza a hablar.

Él va a lo suyo como si no ha dicho nada, pero ella puede ver esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Da gracias a Dios cuando llegan a las oficinas, las reuniones programadas permitirán que evada su mirada y su sonrisa exquisita por lo que resta del día.

No es solo un par de horas más tarde, justo después del almuerzo cuando por fin puede hablarle, y se da cuenta de lo entusiasmado que estaba con la idea.

-Pensé que estaba casada – dice casualmente cuando observa a su secretaria coquetear con un empleado de la empresa – Ella tiene un hijo.

- Algunas tenemos metas, carreras, sueños antes de sentar cabeza y casarse. Además hay personas que tienen hijos sin casarse en estos días. - Ella inclina la barbilla hacia él plantea un desafío tácito.

-¡Que progresivo de ellos!

-¿Es tan difícil creer que una mujer, podría valerse por sí misma y educar a un chico sin el apoyo de una figura paterna? – sus ojos están llenos de conmoción.

-¿He tocado una fibra sensible? – dice tomando su expresión de horror ante sus palabras.

-Las mujeres podemos hacer cualquier cosa que los hombres puedan hacer, de hecho, podemos hacerlo mejor – declara orgullosa, ella ha vivido en carne propia la experiencia de ser padre y madre a la vez, de valerse por sí misma y levantarse cada día con el valor de afrontar cualquier reto que se presente, solo por el hecho de amar a su hijo y querer lo mejor para él.

-No tengo ninguna duda de que pueden – deja ir el tema educadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos me miran como si tuviera las respuestas a todos los misterios del universo? – pregunta al ver su expresión contradictoria escrita en sus bellos ojos azules, seguramente pensaría que él de todos los hombres, la desafiaría a continuar hablando y defendiendo su línea feminista. Que equivocada esta. Él es lo suficientemente listo para saber que ese no es un tema que de paso a la seducción. Y eso es lo que él desea, ella y él.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres completamente absorto en ti mismo Tony?

-Pensé que era del dominio público - Su sonrisa se convierte en un gran, sonrisa satisfecha.

Una réplica ingeniosa se apresura a salir de sus labios, interrumpida solo por el sonido de su propio móvil. Hace una seña a su jefe y se disculpa con él.

-Virginia Potts – contesta en un tono profesional.

-Mami– dice el interlocutor al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hey bebe! – Saluda cariñosamente, lo que hace que el castaño centre su atención en esa llamada, aunque parezca que solo lee casualmente un informe de contabilidad de la empresa - ¿está todo bien? – pregunta confundida, su hijo no debería estar llamando a esta hora.

-Si está todo bien Ginny – saluda la voz de Susan del otro lado con emoción – de hecho increíble. Alex fue aceptado en el programa de talento de arte para niños en el instituto de la ciudad. Unos hombres vieron sus dibujos y quedaron impresionados.

- Eso es… La pelirroja no tiene palabras para expresar su alegría, el instituto solo acepta niño de siete años en adelante y su chico aún es pequeño para ello - ¿Pero cómo?

- Dijeron que Alex tiene un talento nato, y que no debe ser desaprovechado, que es mejor cultivarlo desde temprana edad, y bueno entro Gin – grita la mujer con emoción.

-¡Mami, mami, le gustaron mis dibujos! Dijeron que eran bonitos.

- Eso es increíble bebé, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Estaba segura que lo lograrías. Espero llegar a casa para que me cuentes todos los detalles – comenta con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, te amo mami.

-Te veré pronto cielo, te amo. Pórtate bien – dice finalizando la llamada.

Los ojos de Tony se abren, como escucha las últimas palabras de la pelirroja. No puede decir exactamente cómo se siente, hay una pisca de ira que se extiende por todo su pecho. ¿Qué clase de hombre adulto deja que le digan bebe? Además de un pórtate bien. No él. No Tony Stark.

-¿Así que? ¿Todo está bien? -dice con un arrastre de palabras - con él me refiero.

-¿En serio? Eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora – lo mira con incredulidad.

Él sonrió inocentemente - Me gusta conocer bien lo que quiero.

Ella no cree que haya visto una mejor descripción del término egocéntrico.

-Me preocupo por ti – agrega luego de un tiempo.

¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Qué se supone que ella debe hacer con esa información?

-La persona que llamó era mi hijo – comenta sin mirarlo, porque sabe que sus ojos deben mostrar esa fracción de conmoción increíble que solo ha podido ver una que otra vez.

La verdad está dicha, se dice a sí misma. Las cartas están sobre la mesa, y el juego de seducción ha acabado. Es un hecho que a los mujeriegos como él, le aterran las mujeres con niños, dado su comentario anterior y es decir ¿a quién no?, un niño es demasiada responsabilidad. Si lo sabrá ella.

Sin levantar la vista, sonríe suavemente y murmura: - ¿Todo bien, Tony? - Él asiente con la cabeza.

No tiene palabras. Su mente está ahora luchando con mil millones de preguntas. Siente que su sangre empieza a hervir bajo su piel, pero empuja su enojo a un lado. Cierra sus ojos y coloca las manos sobre su cabeza, ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? , ¡Vamos Stark!, di algo, se reprende a sí mismo.

-¿Edad?

-¿Ah?- Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

-La de tu hijo – se corrige - ¿Cuántos años tiene el chico?

- Cinco, cumplirá seis en un par de meses – dice intrigada en la actitud de su jefe.

-Son increíbles a esa edad – dice recordando a Alex – su papá debe estar orgulloso – lanza discretamente.

- No sabría que decir a eso, se fue hace un tiempo – responde evitando a toda costa su mirada – Supongo que debe estar bien, fue a comprar un billete de lotería y nunca volvió. Debió a ver ganado – dice sin emoción descrita en su voz.

¡Bien!, ahora el cerebro de Tony está en el borde de un sobre calentamiento. Por primera vez en su vida no hay nada ingenioso, sarcástico, inteligente o reconfortante que puede ayudar. Solo se acerca a ella, coloca un dedo gentilmente bajo su barbilla y levanta su rostro para que pueda ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Su perdida Pepper, aunque podría decirse que es mi ganancia – sonríe realmente, una sonrisa cálida que te hace sentir que todo está bien aunque todo esté completamente mal.

Ella sonríe ante su comentario.

-Has cometido un error, ya sabes- le dice sin soltar su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Sonriendo. Ahora que he visto esa sonrisa, voy a hacer mi objetivo mantenerla allí – promete él en voz baja.

Pepper continua sonriendo, cuando su aliento roza su mejilla y se detiene cerca de del lóbulo de su oreja – Eres una mujer increíble, no me cabe duda que él es un gran niño.

Sorprendida, se queda paralizada.

-¡Gracias Tony! – dice ella con sinceridad.

¿Esa expresión?… Tony siente que esa expresión le parece tan familiar. Pero no puede ubicar de dónde.

- ¿Está haciéndolo bien? - la preocupación era casi palpable en su voz – ¿Tu chico?

- Si, él es fantástico. Está todo bien, no te preocupes Stark.

-¿Y cómo se llama? Estoy seguro que si tiene tus ojos será un rompecorazones en el futuro – sonríe a ella, una de esas sonrisas registradas como Stark.

-Si este es su intento de seducirme, estás haciendo un trabajo terrible. - Ella dice divertida al ver su rostro fingiendo inocencia.

Él la miró como un niño tratando de atar su zapato solo por primera vez.

-Sebastián – dice claramente – y si él tiene mis ojos.

-Entonces claramente ya me agrada el chico – sonríe a ella, antes de depositar un beso suave en su frente y apartarse con una sonrisa coqueta. Pepper ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar su sonrisa o el rubor que se desliza graciosamente sobre sus mejillas.

-Ya veremos si a él le agradas tú – dice ella.

¿Dónde demonios había estado ella durante toda su vida? Sonriendo, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándola con curiosidad en sus ojos. Finalmente, alguien que podría coincidir con su ingenio y de hecho desafiarlo él.

* * *

**Nadie es capaz de esconderse por mucho tiempo.**

Él es un hombre con un cuerpo vigoroso, su cara de pocos amigos y voluminoso cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, lo hacen ver como un empresario joven y feroz, viste pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca y una desgastada chaqueta de cuero. Sentado en su escritorio piensa que había sido de su vida en los últimos años, si bien las circunstancias no estaban a su favor en el pasado, ahora contaba con todo el poder suficiente para colocar el mundo de cualquiera a sus pies, el poder estaba en sus manos y eso lo hacía sentir completamente bien.

Da una mirada a las fotos que obsesivamente adornan las paredes de su estudio mientras saca un puro de una caja de color caoba y comienza fumarlo, cuando el ruido incesante del teléfono desvía la ola de pensamientos que lo consumen.

-Señor, los encontramos – declara una voz fuerte al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo están? – Pregunta sin un ápice de emoción filtrándose a través de su voz - ¿Tienes todos los detalles que te he pedido? – sentencia fuertemente.

-Si - responde la voz – Un informe deberá estar llegando a su casa en pocos instantes si mis cálculos son correctos, allí podrá apreciar todos los detalles relevantes de sus vida.

-¡Muy bien hecho Adams! – Comenta el hombre - serás bien remunerado, el dinero estará en su cuenta dentro de una hora, y ya sabes ni una palabra a nadie, no me conoces.

-Perfecto señor, adiós – anuncia antes de cortar.

Los había encontrado, todo era cuestión de tiempo sabía que un hombre tan poderoso como él, siempre lograba su cometido y esta vez no sería distinto.

Ellos eran suyos después de todo.

* * *

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido…**

**Besos, el siguiente capítulo depende de sus cometarios. **

**IMPORTANTE: **

-La verdad se descubrirá pronto en un capitulo o dos.

-Habrá un capitulo con un par de recuerdos. Flash Back.

-Y alguien saldrá herido, literalmente.

-Puede que otro súper héroe aparezca en la historia. Aun no decido cual.

**En caso de que usted no sabe qué hacer después de leer el capítulo, sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo: **

**Estimada Serenithy. **

**¿Cómo te atreves a durar tanto tiempo sin actualizar?**

**¿Cómo te atreves no darnos más información sobre el hombre nuevo?**

**Mi pregunta es….**

**¿Cuándo actualizas?**

**Inserte su nombre aquí. **


End file.
